You are no monster Loki, you are my brother
by nibor33
Summary: After confusing times Loki finds himself having to save both Thor and Jane, although he is not alone in his quest... A certain Sif shares the same ambition as they both put their tragic past and heritage behind them... This is my first ever fanficition and is based on comfort, hurt and romance and contains romantic gestures. Oh and: I DO NOT OWN THESE MARVEL CHARACTERS!
1. Loki please return

Chapter 1

"Brother, are you there?"

The voice was full of hurt and it trembled slightly.

"Loki is that you brother? Where are you?"

He turned and saw an evil grin plastered on Loki's face

"Open your eyes brother, I'm right here" he laughed. And he sank the staff into Thor's heart…

He woke up screaming his hand clasped around his injury but it was non-existent, "just a silly dream" Thor muttered as he sat up on his bed.

His clothes stuck to his body with his own sweat. He peeled them off and dressed in a simple tunic and trousers and he went to retrieve his hammer.

His room was strewn with stray weapons, bits of armor and bedclothes. No matter, he would just ask Loki to fix it again. But Loki's not here...

The realization of his missing brother flooded just as it did everyday since he had been taken away.

He remembered fighting Loki on Midgard and placing the gag on his mouth. Loki's eyes full of sorrow and sadness, Thor had wished he could of explained how the others must think of him as a prisoner or else they might not of let him return. When he had returned to Asgard he had intended to release Loki and welcome him home as he was forgiven. But apparently not by father… He remembered fighting off the guards, struggling to keep Loki safe in his chambers by jamming the door with mjolnir. But all he could remember was Odin coming in and sending Thor with great force into the wall. He was quickly losing consciousness but not quickly enough. Thor was the only one who heard Loki's muffled screams, but all he could do was look back at him. Thor's own teary eyes met Loki's green terrified eyes, which were screaming in pain as the guards descended and all went black.

As far as he had gathered from waking up, was that Loki had been found guilty of treason and had been sent off somewhere to endure who knows what. Since then Thor had spent weeks in his chamber alone. Until now, now he decided he must take a stand. He fiddled his hair into place picked up mjolnir and went off to find Odin…

With his hair flowing he skipped breakfast and past startled maids, his face full of concentration. He needed to find Odin. He past his mothers chamber "Mother…" he was about to enter when he heard sobbing. He retained himself and heard her muffled pleads for Loki to return. Somehow he doubted his father would be exposed to such 'emotion' so as much as much as he regretted it he walked on. Were would he be? Thor considered carefully then headed off for the library. He could already hear Odin's muttering as he approached the entrance no doubts hidden behind some sorcery book.

Just like Loki… No he couldn't think like that he must find a way to talk to Odin. So Thor paced up and down the library entrance thinking about how to approach his father.

His hands wouldn't keep still. They gripped then put down mjolnir on the marble floor, then they locked around the handle but quickly withdraw as the cool metal seeped away all his warmth.

Why is he so scared to confront his father? No he's not scared he's just… Thor sighed; he needs to talk to Odin about Loki…

Loki, Thor's mind raced with images of his long missed brother, that time when he had put mjolnir on Loki while he slept so that in the morning he just yelled and squirmed. Tears began to swim in Thor's blue eyes as the memory speeded throughout his body. But he wiped them away with the sleeve of his tunic and tried to focus on the task at hand. But he suddenly caught sight of an elegant vase of beautiful red and green flowers. And before he knew it his mind swam with more memories. Like the time Loki had enchanted huge flowers to stay forever in their place in Thor's hair as revenge for the hammer incident. Thor had then taken a rather embarrassing trip to Odin to release them, as Volstagg, Fandral and Loki wouldn't stop sniggering during training…

The very thoughts of him stung deep in his heart and he knew he must pluck up the courage and talk to his father. To save Loki, but from what exactly he did not know. And now he was just standing there like an idiot, not able to enter and talk to Odin just as he wasn't able to keep Loki safe.

He felt ashamed, if only he had his brother's silver tongue… A fresh sear impaled his chest like the staff did in his dream as his emotions turned into chaos. It was all he could take and he thrust mjolnir at the door and entered…


	2. Stolen Glory

Chapter 2

Odin just sat there continuing to mutter and read his book as if nothing had happened. And Thor stood panting, enraged! How could his father ignore him? Suddenly he felt hot bursts of anger and realization erupt within him. His father had been the one who forgotten about Loki after he had fallen into the icy depths of Jotunheim! He had refused Thor to go after Loki in Midgard, thus delaying him so he could not stop him earlier!

"YOU are the one sitting here reading a book as YOUR son rots in whatever torture YOU have bestowed upon him!"

Thor shouted and now, yes now he had finally got his father's attention. He smirked but it quickly faded as Odin slowly and almost bored like returned his book to its shelf. Odin simply stared into his son, his only son. Staring into the depths of his eyes, so unlike his own grey eyes… They were the deepest boldest blue and because of the current situation they were in, they were raging like a sea storm.

It was an interesting sight seeing his son grown up and so full of rage, his blond hair flailing by his shoulders of his tunic. His tunic seemed to be under lots of pressure from his large bulging arms. The trousers also seemed under stress and overall the sight was quite hilarious especially with his face creased in concentration. He started to smile and then he chuckled to himself, he could tell Thor hated this but he carried on. Finally Thor burst…

"Father, where have you taken Loki?" Thor managed to calm the hurt in his voice. "Well?" but he couldn't keep the pang of sorrow out and he felt stupid standing there. But still Odin didn't reply. "ANSWER ME"!

This had taken Odin by shock but still he just stared at Thor as the tension rose and finally he opened his mouth to speak…

"Thor, I will not tell you where Loki has been placed as you will just attempt to get there yourself. And I do not permit that…"

"Tell me father, I beg of you…" But Odin just shook his head and then spoke.

"I will however tell you what Loki is undergoing as you have the right to know… As my precious and only son" he made to reach Thor's arm.

"Do not touch me!" he roared "And have you stooped so low to forget Loki is your son! I am not your ONLY son!"

"YOU ARE MY ONLY SON! Now that is what I am about to explain to you… I took Loki when he was a baby."

Thor's blood began to boil what was he talking about? "You're lying…"

"Am I? Have you never wondered how you got frostbite when you were younger? You never wondered why he looked nothing like you… YOU never wondered how the room went cold whenever he was around? It's because he's a frost giant THOR!

No Thor, Thor I didn't mean it like that…come back…"

But it was to late. Thor had already left. Was all this true? His brother was no monster; he was the sweet young mischievous boy who always played tricks on him. Admittedly he had gone strange after he had let go and fallen… but, but Loki was his brother. Was that why Odin was punishing him? Because he was some stolen trophy that had gone bad?

And suddenly Thor realized he didn't care… Even if Loki wasn't his blood brother he had always been the one who sided with him. The one who he could go to for help. Loki was his brother and no one could state otherwise!

Tears welled up within him his brother was probably in torture.

This all seemed so unfair he knew that Loki meant good, he was just trying to get Odin's praise by destroying Jotunheim. And he was just trying to prove himself…

And then Thor felt a pang of guilt as he thought how Loki might have only done this to try and prove himself equal to Thor.

He had always been the clever sorcerer and the silver tongue. But how much praise did he receive for his amazing deeds?

None.

He remembered how Loki never got praise and Thor realized it was because he had stolen the glory from his brother. He had stood above him casting a lonely shadow for Loki to dwell in. Was he to blame for his brother's grief? At that thought he ran into his chambers and buried his face in his pillow. So soft so gentle, no one was going to hurt him here. But how he wished Loki were here to, so that he was safe too…


	3. Visit to Loki

Chapter 3

Meanwhile a limp human figure hung from the walls of a murky cell. The shackles it wore had cut into its wrists and the figure hung limply and motionlessly. Long ago this figure moved but now its head bowed forwards as its shoulders held the body upwards. Its black hair swung loosely covering the face from view and all it wore were black trousers.

Bits of hair and dirt clung to old wounds that still gaped in pain. The green eyes glared, they were full of emptiness and all emotions but pain had been stripped away. Leaving the fragile and empty shell of what used to be the youngest prince of Asgard…

Loki's arm ached from supporting his weight but his body grew weaker by the minute. He still had no idea were he was as all he had known throughout these last couple of weeks was pain. Were they weeks or years? He had no clue but he didn't bother to think as his mind ached from hunger, thirst and most of all freedom.

He wished he could just vanish, or better still die. Why couldn't he die? It would be much better for him rather then having to endure this torture.

It would be better for everyone… No one would miss him and they would be ridded of his mischief and presence. Forever.

Loki thought back to the beginning, stolen from the temple, being shadowed by his brother, being ignored by everyone… How he fought for praise but never received it, how his brother had taken him back to Asgard and fought for him…

Maybe someone would miss him if he died…

"Loki?"

The voice was questioning and unfamiliar, but now anything unfamiliar was something to fear.

Loki managed to gather enough strength to look towards the entrance of his cell which was quite surprising really as the whole room was completely black as if it had been filled with black ink. So it was weird how he knew where the entrance was, maybe it was because he was used to being hidden in the shadows of his brother that he could see it…

"Loki, are you there?"

Now Loki was truly happy that his cell was black because now they couldn't see him and so he didn't have to reply…

"Loki?" Don't answer…

"Brother? I'm sorry…"

And suddenly Loki realized the voice, his head jerked in the direction of the speaker. His eyes sore but unable to shed tears he tried to call out but his voice just stayed lost. And then he saw a flash of light as the door opened and then there was the sickening thud as he entered darkness again…

How could he have forgotten the sound of his own brother's voice?

"Brother? Wait", Thor wasn't his brother yet he still missed him and loved him… And now he longed to hear his voice again but it never came so Loki just ducked his head and resumed his painful position. All hope was lost.

And maybe it was for the best, now Thor didn't have to see him, the cold monster hidden in the darkness… Hidden in its rightful place.

Thor was still outside the cell; his hand still remained on the door. His brother didn't want to see him, to look at him, to hear him. Thor's tears warmed his face and they fell silently onto the door's handle. It wasn't even a handle it was a huge iron lock.

Loki didn't deserve to be on the other side of that, he was no monster…

Thor just stood there as time passed, just a wall away but eventually he turned and walked back. Every step he took tore his heart but he had to keep his promise to Heimdall. He had to get back before Odin noticed, he stepped outside into the pouring rain, which just tore away at his already broken heart. He couldn't leave his brother! But he only caught one last glimpse of the little black buildings before he was sucked up. The whole feeling was tremendous as it was Heimdall's true way of transportation, which he had been controlling ever since Thor had destroyed the bifrost.

Heimdall had been convinced by Thor the day Loki wreaked havoc on Midgard and had allowed Thor to be transported there. Even though he knew Odin would of disallowed it. He had done it because he believed that Thor would sacrifice anything to save his brother. And so once again he had opened the path to Loki's prison for Thor. Has he knew the pain of not seeing him would rip Thor apart, so now Thor had to keep his bargain and he just waited until finally he arrived back in Asgard.


	4. its not fair

Chapter 4

Thor turned, thanked Heimdall and walked back up to the palace. The rich gold's and shiny metals of his surroundings looked wrong to Loki's dark cell. The marble floors and the tables of rich foods looked wrong, everything looked wrong. Thor emotionlessly passed his friends, Sif tried to catch up but fell behind as Fandral grabbed her arm. Then Thor just walked to his chambers and laid down on his bed, unlike the night before the comfort felt so unreal and he fell into an uneasy sleep questioning whether the life he lived was real or not.

Meanwhile Sif was arguing with the warriors three, "Fandral why did you hold me back! Do you not wish to know what is troubling Thor? We have not seen him for weeks and yet you resist talking to him?""Sif it's not that easy" Volstagg grabbed and turned her around and warm tears fell on his bulging muscles…

Never before had they ever seen Lady Sif cry, even when they had broken her arm by accident during practice. In fact to the warriors three they all seemed shocked, as they had always considered her a fellow warrior, not a lady…"Why isn't it easy, its never easy" and with that she fled tears freely falling.

For the first time she had let her emotions fall, for the first time she was being a lady. A lady in distress over Thor the man she loved… She couldn't take seeing him like this, she ran to her chambers and buried her tears in her pillow and fell into an emotional sleep about Thor. Just as she did the night Thor was banished…Thor also slept but his dreams danced with vision of Loki, his brother safely returned. And in the inky depths of Loki's black cell, Loki dreamed of once more hearing his big brothers voice. All three dreamed of their greatest desires but as they awoke they realized how cruel and mean desires could be. But Loki was use to this and he only felt the pain of the world's hate when the door opened…

Heart broken, soul crushed Thor moved throughout his day and throughout training like an emotionless machine. He would do this and do that and the only thing that seemed to bother him was the hurt he saw in Sif's eyes when they met. They reminded him of Loki's green terrified eyes. And he so wished that they were next to him for real, oh how he missed his brother's eyes and how they deflected his emotions. He missed the way they wrinkled up when he smiled or drooped when he was upset… He would do anything to see them again and now he wished he had kept those enchanted blooms in his hair, as a never vanishing reminder of his brother…Sif still wondered about Thor and what was wrong with him throughout the day. She had calmed down but she still avoided the warriors three who all gave anxious glances in her direction during training. She also sneaked in glances at Thor, even in his deprived state his face was as gorgeous as ever and she occasionally got trapped in those deep blue eyes of his. She worried about him and it was only when she overheard that she knew what was wrong…

"Didn't you hear? Odin's really angry about Heimdall letting Thor visit Loki yesterday!" "Really?" replied the other servant intrigued…

But she wasn't the only one intrigued… Sif rushed off to try and find Odin but she wasn't sure if she should confront Thor first, what would he do? Would he tell her why he was so upset and what had gone wrong? Or would he get mad at her or even worse would he give her the look. He had once before given Sif the look but it was a long time ago when they were only teenagers. Sif had been embarrassed by Loki in training so she had pounced on him and made him cry. Back then she just thought he was a wimp but it was only when Thor came over to his younger brother that she realized she had hurt more than one person from her deeds. As Thor just sat their cradling his brother and giving her the most sorrowful and angry look. As she gazed into his piercing stare she felt the blue of his eyes washing over her, drowning her in a sea of shame. She swore never to hurt him in anyway so that she could avoid that gaze, so she never had to stare into those eyes so full of hurt again…

This is what stopped her from pulling the handle when she had reached Thor's room. Her blood was pounding in her ears, she couldn't risk getting the stare and so she turned around and started to walk back. Only when her blood had stopped ringing in her head did she hear the soft, muffled whimper. The little cry, the sound of sobs being covered by a was crying… And there was nothing she could do about it and she so dearly wanted to comfort him but she realized he would never listen and would deny her. The only other way she could get Thor back onto speaking terms with her and anyone was to get Loki back. This was her chance, her mission, the thing she wouldn't stop trying to achieve till her dying breath.

She turned on her heels and her armor echoed around the corridor and her shoes clicked on the floor, this was a girl on a mission…

Loki was thrown back into his cell after another day of torture, there was not way of predicting his random days of torture. They would just come and collect him whenever they felt it was right. They came to him when he thought he was safe just to prove that he wasn't. Why couldn't he just be banished to some bare planet, it would be much better, how come Thor only got banished? Oh that was right because he was Odin's favourite…

Odin his 'father', how he loathed him, how he wished Thor was by him to be on his side. So they could fight from the all fathers clutches once and for all. Why what little respect he had had for his father had vanished when he had forced Thor into the wall. He had then been knocked out and he awoke with his metal gag still placed on his mouth. They had taken him to trial, their Odin stood and fired questions at Loki but he could not answer. How could he? It was so unfair he remained just whimpering and streaming hot red angry tears. He was found guilty and the next place he woke up in was this gloomy cell, he would have a measly lunch fed to him by guard's everyday. And then he would have his hands shackled. Sometimes tortures other days left to hang from his shoulders, same old, same old for a couple of weeks now...

At the moment he just lay on the floor, the guards hadn't returned to shackle him yet so he just wondered around. His eyes had become better to adjusting to his cell, he thought it in impossible but soon he was able to observe himself and see jagged outlines of rocks. He observed his arms first; they had been the subjects of torture today. They were red raw from the shackles but now were pouring with new blood after being submerged in boiling salt water. The outside of the wound had brown welts where his wounds had been licked by angry blue sighed, the pain was blinding but Loki was used to it by now and then the guards came in and shackled him up again and then they left.

"Goodnight Loki" he muttered to himself, was he mad?


	5. Cruel world

**Authors notes: **Yay figured out that author notes where actually in the fanfic, anyway this chapter we are mainly talking bout Sif and I've tried to make it longer but yeh, enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 5

"Mighty all father I wish to speak with you".

"Rise Lady Sif".

"It is Thor my lord, he can never fully return to us unless Loki returns with him. It is the only way."

"No Sif it is the only way a girl blinded with love can see".

This comment stung deep and Sif flinched, never before had she been regarded like this. But even worse, was she that obvious? And was she really blinded by her love for Thor?

"Sif you cannot be blinded by such foolish emotions if you want to still be regarded as a warri…"

"No" Her head bent down and she finally met the glare of the all father.

"Not to mean any disrespect all father but I am warrior whether or not I have feelings or emotions. They will guide me not blind me…

Anyway I did not come here for my morals to be questioned. I came to ask for Loki's release or at least for his punishment to be brought to Asgard so he can once more be reunited with Thor".

"You know I cannot do that," Odin said coolly.

"Why ever not? Do you not have the power my lord?" replied Sif just as coolly.

"Or is it because you do not wish him to be present that you do not bring him back?"

"Lies!" Odin hissed… "Really?" asked Sif a little too innocently and sweetly.

"Just because your little relic went wrong? You know I am certain he would not act this way if you had not ignored him all his life! The truth you kept from him tore him apart, he wanted to prove himself worthy but you shook your head. You led him to do this and now you are giving him humiliating punishments because you cannot be bothered to deal with him. YOU cannot be bothered to treat him like a son!" "That's because he isn't my SON!" Odin yelled. "He never was and never will be, I only ever wanted to reunite the realms through him. But Frigga wanted to raise him as her son! Do you want him on the throne of Asgard?"

"Yes"

Thor stepped from behind the pillar, Sif stared eyes wide with disbelief but Thor just ignored her and he paced while keeping contact with his father's eyes. He was performing his stare; a stone heart couldn't resist feeling ashamed and Odin began to stutter. A single tear ran down Thor's face and you could almost hear his tear fall, as the room remained silent. "You did not even want him as your son? How could you? You're a cruel old man and a fool! Goodbye…"

Thor turned his red cape billowing after him, Sif turned to Odin and her own tears began to fall. She also walked off, without being dismissed… She needed Thor, but he needed Loki. She haltered at his door but pushed herself in.

"Thor listen…" her voice was muffled by his sobs. How she hated seeing him like this. So she just sat down and hesitated but finally stroked at his blond hair, as he lay face down on his bed. She began to brush back his long hair, it was different to what she had expected. It was soft and gentle and she felt the need to stroke it more. She lifted it up and started caressing Thor face, his neatly shaven beard felt so good on her delicate skin. Thor hesitated for a moment but then went back to sobbing. Finally Sif couldn't resist, she tucked her black hair behind her ear and leant forwards. And soon her lips pressed against Thor's cheek it was warm and tender and Thor didn't refuse.

Instead he stopped and tried to choke back his tears, she lifted up her face and Thor turned around to meet her gaze.

His eyes were still watery but they soon cleared, had never recognized how beautiful Sif's eyes were. They were soft and brown and by looking at them he felt her warmth flow through his veins. He shouldn't allow this, he thought of Jane but he looked back at Sif. She was puzzled and she struck a cute confused face and her eyebrows creased in concentration. It was just adorable and Thor laughed which made her hair fall lose from behind her ear and it fell all over his face. He laughed even more as he spluttered her silken locks from his face and eventually he took Sif by the waist and knocked her onto her side. They both lay on their sides giggling and blushing.

Thor knew Sif was beautiful, every man did but he had never realized how relaxed and comfortable he felt being with her. She was different, she was a friend and so unlike those maidens he would occasionally pick up on drunken nights. He lunged in for a kiss on her lips but she wriggled away… "Not today mister" she grinned and he just chuckled and looked at those eyes.

She was beautiful in a whole different light. She was just utterly and simply perfect…

Sif awoke first the next morning, the bed was warm and comfortable and for a minute she didn't realize why. Then she remembered and a huge smile grew on her face she turned onto her other side and saw Thor. His blond hair fell over his face and it lifted gently every time he exhaled. His breath was sweet against her skin and Thor's quiet snores rumbled like thunder. His mouth was open and he just looked so unbelievably cute. He looked like the little child who had ran into her many years ago… His face was younger and his closed eyes fluttered, she ran her fingers over his chest still damp from yesterday's tears. But Thor moaned and rolled onto her arm, Sif giggled and tried to release it but all the weight from his muscles kept her there. She was trapped so she gave up and lay facing the ceiling. Oh how she had wanted this day since she was 7…

It was so long ago but she remembered every detail as if it were yesterday…

She was a sweet child with her black hair cascading down the side of her shoulder. Her face was beautiful and radiant but with a slight touch of arrogance. She wore a simple white tunic that had assorted stains from walking around the village. Overall she was quite beautiful and many young boys fought for her company but so far had been unsuccessful. She gazed up with her brown eyes and got caught in a glare by the palace. Golden and glittering, its polished surfaces winking down at her as the light reflected from it. She always got caught in a long gaze every time she saw it. It's grandeur stretched to the skies with beauty, promise and power. How she wished she could work there, her life exploring the castle and serving the royals. Yes that would be the life… "I'm going to work there," she thought but accidently said it aloud.

"Nice life goal" a near by boy, sniggered. He was slim and tall and rather lanky for Sif's liking but he had the most amazing green eyes. He wore a green tunic and black trousers. "I'm going to work there" the boy mimicked in a horrible girly voice. Sif now disliked this boy… "And then I'm going to grow into a big…ahhhhh" Sif had put him in a headlock so quickly he hadn't been able to finish.

"You were saying? Now apologize!" Sif gripped him harder… "Never I will not take orders from a peasant…" Sif rolled her eyes and 30 seconds later the boy was writhing on the floor, how she loved making boys squirm! "Bad mistake mister" she laughed at the boy on the floor…

"Likewise madam", Sif turned and there stood the most stunning specimen in all of the realms. The speaker was young but already muscled and he had short blond hair and his face was knitted in concentration. She couldn't speak…

"Brother? What did you do ask for her name?" the boy chuckled and held his hand out to the boy on the floor. "I hate you Thor" And suddenly alarm bells were ringing… Brother, Thor! She had just beaten up a Loki, prince of Asgard, the brother of the future king! And clearly the alarm showed on her face…

"Ha, not so tough now are you, Thor we should take her to father" Loki smirked. "Yes, yes we should" Thor answered now he to grinned. Oh no Sif what have you done? She moaned and the Loki came towards her but she landed a kick on his guts knocking the wind out of him in the process. She had no time to react as Thor scooped her up as if she weighed nothing at all. "And up we go" Thor chuckled "Do you need a lift too brother?" he mocked. "Come on" Loki mumbled in reply. "Oh no" Sif sighed she had really messed things up for herself…

A short while later she was led through the place but even then Thor refused to put her down. Suddenly the palace seemed less promising and wonderful. Actually promising yes, very promising indeed for her punishment! She tried to resist but the grip on her just tightened and she knew for certain they weren't bluffing; she was going to the throne room. She was going to meet the All Father, any other times she would be pleased but now… Well lets just say now wasn't the right time…

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but really should be doing my homework at the moment… I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible.


	6. Sif's story

**Author notes: **Was looking forward to finishing Sif's background story but had so much homework, but anyway voila! Also are the longer chapters better? Would really appreciate what you guys think, thanks…

* * *

Chapter 6

The two boys hurried past the colossus-sized door and into the throne room, there their mother and father sat side by side. The mother looked intriguingly at the object Thor was carrying but Odin rolled his eyes… "You know there are many ways of carrying a lady" Odin said and then he let out a light chuckle. "But I have to admit I never did carry Frigga like that". Sif still hung lose over Thor's shoulders, she was facing the back of the room so she listened intently to what was happening at the front. So she could try to guess what form of punishment she must presume. "And Loki my dear son, what happened to you?" Frigga's attention was now drawn to Loki's wounds. "Awww my poor darling!" Frigga weaned. Sif accidently released a little snigger. Which unfortunately brought the attention back to her.

"Well are you going to introduce us to your new companion Thor or must we wait?" Odin asked slyly. "Oh right" Thor replied and suddenly Sif was being lifted from his shoulders, she was desperate to stay on, to avoid the all father's stare. "Clingy" Loki muttered under his breath. And Sif suddenly had the urge to punch him again which then released her grip from Thor's shoulders. And she was lifted and plunked on the floor in front of him. "Damn" she cursed under her breath, and she lowered her hair making a silken black curtain over her face. She would avoid the all fathers gaze at all costs so she stared at the ground. Her hand lay to the side of her feet, which crumpled at an awkward angle however she did not dare to move them. Ideas of torture ran through her mind but got interrupted…

"And what may I owe the pleasure of your company?" he queried Sif and his sons. She lifted her head and brushed her head behind her ear and met the all fathers gaze. His grey eyes locked onto hers but she stayed strong and kept her gaze. "What a beautiful young girl!" Frigga exclaimed. Sif smiled shyly at this compliment trying to figure out if she should or not. "So..." Odin asked again. Loki opened his mouth and Sif tried to block out his words but instead the rumbling voice of Thor spoke up. "Father, I wish for her to train as a warrior" surprised looks darted off the walls and ceilings of the room. Frigga changed the topic and turned her surprised look into an inquisitive one.

"Where are you from and what is your name dear child? Come on I am not going to bite!" she exclaimed. Sif turned from the all father and instead locked eyes with Frigga, her kindness and beauty had not been exaggerated. She looked at her with such a genuine smile and such beautiful eyes, the eyes of a caring mother… Sif opened her mouth to try to speak but she feared she would cry, how she wished she had a mother or even a father! "I a-am Sif my lady and I live on the out-outskirts of Asgard" she finally stuttered, how she hated being so weak. "And what is your surname?" Frigga asked questioningly. "I, I do not know ma'am". And once again surprised looks bounced around the room, be honest, be straight and explain…

"I am an orphan ma'am, I never knew who my parents were and I believe I have no siblings". Her confession somehow impressed the all father "Your honesty and bravery is quite impressive Sif, but the question is do you have any strength?" Wait, Sif was confused was the all father really considering Thor's proposal. The happy thought vanished her terrified ones and she opened her mouth to speak but yet again Thor spoke out… "Well look what she did to Loki!" Thor exclaimed. Sif moaned any other sentence would have been just fine, but no! So Sif decided to resume her position before, ready to plead… "Ha you, you did that to, to Loki!" the all father burst out laughing and Sif raised one eyebrow and Loki gaped in disbelief, "Now Sif you must enlighten me! What did you do?" he asked. "I put him in an arm lock because he teased me and then he called me a peasant so I…" "So you pummeled me to the ground!" Loki explained trying to get his side of the story in.

"GUARDS" the all father roared. Now Sif began to panic, she was going to be taken away… She turned to the four guards that were advancing on her. She landed a kick in the first ones chest and he went flying into the air and then she turned and punched the second guard in the face making him fall on top of the third guard. Only one left she panted… But she was grabbed and hauled into the air from behind so she elbowed him in the stomach and just to finish things off kicked him in the balls.

A booming clap echoed around the room and Sif froze… She swore and turned to her audience, would she to try to fight? No she was bound to lose! "Bravo, I was just checking no need to be so frightened Sif" he said and even Loki had to try to wipe his impressed look off his face and as for Thor… Well his lips spread into a huge grin, which made Sif grin too, and he made a little thumb up action. "How would you like to train in the house of Odin with my sons?" the all father asked. And the shock off the question drilled into her "Of course all father! Thank you so much" she beamed… "Excellent" Odin replied "Sif, Sif, SIF!"

Thor was the first thing that came into sight and he looked so worried. "What are you doing?" she asked, "Checking that you're alive," he replied. Sif burst out into laughter and Thor was confused, when she finally calmed down she asked, "Hey do you remember when we first met?" For a minute he didn't answer then replied, "Of course I do how can I forget… Loki really shouldn't underestimate peasants," Thor laughed. Sif stared at him… "Did you really just?" He didn't have enough time to answer as Sif tried to put Thor in an arm lock but Thor overcame her and tickled her until she calmed down. "Never call me a…" her words got cut off as Thor kissed her lips. "Now that shut you up didn't it" Sif regained composure and threw a pillow at Thor's face. "Sif 1, Thor 0" laughed Sif and she turned to face him. The sparks in his eyes had faded and he opened his mouth to speak but Sif interrupted. "I know, Loki. Come on we'll try until we succeed!" She announced and Thor smiled at her weakly. Sif turned to walk out of the room for Thor to get ready… "Oh brother…"

* * *

**Author notes:** Had to do a short chapter this time because I'm finding it hard to think of a plotline, maybe some brotherly fluff? But I don't know PLEASE review and if you can suggest anything please do ;). I need some ideas and I want to know what people think about my fic, so please tell me so I can improve. Thanks Robin out!*bangs chest and peace out :D


	7. the lost prince

**Author notes: **Ah sorry it took to so long to post it but I had to think over the plot a bit… As I haven't been focusing on Loki even though he is like the main character so I changed it thanks to my review to something a little more… Dramatic! Oh also I feel the need to say that this title was inspired by a quote from avengers… But I can't remember what it is :/ I'll tell when I find out… Anyway thanks and enjoy, this scene contains sadness…

* * *

Chapter 7

Thor finally felt hopeful in retrieving his brother as now he had Sif by his side. Now he could not fail and now he was determined to get Loki whether his father liked it or not! His thoughts rushed through his mind as he led Sif and himself through the maze of corridors. But finally he pulled a panting Sif towards the throne room. Its huge doors seemed so strange through Sif's eyes as it was only a while ago she had been carried in over Thor's shoulders… "Where is my father?" Thor roared and she knew he was getting impatient. "In his chambers sire" a guard replied… And she groaned as Thor once more grabbed her hand and led her through the passages. And then they finally came across a large heavy, dark, oak door. It was huge and looked overpowering but it was only to familiar to Thor for him to feel anxious at all and so he barged in…

Odin was comforting Frigga as she sat in despair with tears rolling down her cheeks and falling onto her lap. And in her lap laid a black bundle with occasional red streaks tearing into some snowy white fabric. It was a mangled and torn and Frigga shifted slightly as she acknowledged Thor's presence. Now he could see... Thor crumpled to his knees it was in fact a figure, its body curled and it wore black trousers and, and it had...

It had black hair.

The lost prince was finally found.

"Loki…"

Tears fell from those brilliant blue eyes, which swam with water, just like the sea. He could not believe that in front of him lay his little brother; he was just a touch away yet he felt so distant. And he knew that there was nothing that he could do to reach him. He let out a strangled cry and his father patted him on the back in a reassuring manner. "No, no it cannot be father" he stated, his eyes were open wide with disbelief. This was not happening, it didn't even make sense, but he gulped down a sob and asked simply "W-what happened?"

Odin shook his head and handed him a letter that was crumpled and torn, ink had already gathered in splotches where he presumed tears had fallen onto it. His hands shook but gentle hands stopped them and he turned to see Sif's gentle face that nodded in concentration for him to read…

_We warned there was no place to hide… No crack no crevice. And now as vengeance, no prince._

It took a while for Thor to register the words on the paper, and it became blurred with upcoming tears. He wiped them away in fury and he tore the paper into shreds, the words did not deserve existence. And he watched them fall to the ground, his anger made his blood bubble. And there was no stopping him as he raged through the room, tossing tables and chairs everywhere. He was beyond control and his father knew it and he nodded to Sif and Frigga. They nodded back with terrified faces and Odin rose and directed his hands in the direction of his raging son. He muttered some strange words and Thor felt his energy seeping out of him. His limbs hung loosely and he swayed towards his brother while his strength ebbed away from him. He sank onto the floor besides Loki and with his last ounce of strength he muttered "I am sorry brother, I am sorry" and he sank into a world of darkness.

He was alone, darkness spread and he saw nothing but then suddenly a dim light flickered behind him. He turned on his heels and saw that it fell on a man, the prince, his brother, Loki. He ran to the figure but the figure stared on past him, the gaze did not move or falter and it seemed as if Loki stared right into him. As if his gaze ran through into his heart, he moved to the side and then walked around Loki. The gaze did not falter and his body did not move and so he stepped away from his brothers standing figure. The head move and blue eyes locked onto green ones. He panicked and fell backwards and suddenly the darkness consumed him. It covered his mouth and then tied his hands behind him and soon it seeped into his mind. He tried to yell for help but it entered his mouth and it blocked his vision. And soon he felt his insides go cold as it sank inside him, cold ice it ran through his veins. He gasped and it drove into his heart, it was cold and it gripped at his chest as the inky blackness took over. The green eyes still glared into him as he struggled to emerge from his unconscious mind.

But he managed it and soon he was staring at the carvings on his chamber ceiling, he felt empty and a numbing feeling blocked his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Sif's hand upon his and she sat on a velvet chair. She was sleeping and she looked as beautiful and as fresh as snow with her black hair setting contrast against her pale face. Black hair! Thor sat bolt upright and accidentally woke up Sif in the process. "Thor your awake! I waited… your father…" she stumbled through her half asleep mind. Just then a guard rushed in "Master and ma'am follow me". Sif offered a hand and Thor took it graciously and they followed the guard. They were heading for their fathers chambers again… Thor subconsciously gripped tightly at Sif's hand and she winced in pain. Thor let go eyes wide with concern but Sif just brushed the looks away and they once more fell behind the guard. He opened the Oak door and his mother rushed to him "I am sorry Thor you were far from our control and we just… Anyway Thor he's awakening!" A light ignited in his soul and fought away the darkness "but I". "So did we Thor, it is ok" with that she took his hand and her eyes wrinkled into a smile, it was weak but it gave him hope.

He gave his mothers hand a reassuring squeeze and turned to his brother's body, he did not seem so distant anymore! He waited and waited and his heart began to pound but as the minutes turned to hours he felt his pace drop. He turned sadly to his mother who carried on watching Loki's body with extreme concentration. But suddenly it turned to delight Thor turned and saw his brother's eyelids flutter a bit. He was waking up! "Loki?" And suddenly he opened his vivid green eyes but they seemed lost and confused… "Who are you?" and suddenly he paused then looked up again. "Who am I?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Dun dun dunnnnnn! Loki has Amnesia! I told you it was gonna be dramatic; P. Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but I have to go now, hope to post my next chapter by Monday :D. Thanks and please review… I wanna know what you think about this sudden twist!


	8. Strangers

**Author notes:** So big twist, Loki has amnesia! :O I know it's a bit dramatic but I've always wanted to write a story that has a character with amnesia in it… So yeh also thanks HockeyCatGirl for the reviews and all your support ;). It really kept me going…

* * *

Chapter 8

He shuffled on his elbow into a sitting position; his skin was as pale as snow and bore angry red rips and tears. He wore trousers but they were torn in places and overall he felt quite lightheaded. He was giddy and felt worn out so he lay back down still completely oblivious to the people watching him. Until a squeal of joy snapped his attention back to reality… There stood some absurd looking people dressed in tunics and battle gear and most strange of all capes! Long flowing red and black capes! He had to bite back the urge to laugh especially when he looked at their faces, which had demented smiles plastered on them. But suddenly he felt a pang of observation and he stared at them "Who are you?" Many looks streamed from the peoples faces… "Who am I?"

The faces fell into concern and the grins died "Loki?" a beautiful wise woman with blonde hair asked. "This is not a time for jokes", he felt strange and his mind clogged up "I am not Loki! I am…I am… well I don't know really". He was seriously confused now and his mind began to spin "I said who are you?" he asked once more. Tears now fell from the beautiful woman's face "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…" He mumbled. "Loki I'm your mother!" she concluded "And I your father" a man with grey hair spoke. He wore an eye patch over one of his eyes and wore a black billowing cape that hung from a silver fierce looking chest plate. "And I, I am your brother Loki" a muscled man with blond hair spoke out, he had brilliant blue eyes that shone but glittered as they welled up with tears. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are and I still don't know who I am".

The man who claimed to be his father spoke up "You are Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor and we thought you dead. You were stolen from your punishment and almost killed. Do you not remember any of that?" he asked clearly with authority. "Err no, I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Why was I being punished?" he asked but the man just sighed. "Now is not the time, HEALER?" he summoned and a man with a kind face stepped into the room. "Why is it that Loki cannot remember anything?" The healer stepped forwards and started examining his body and face; he felt it uncomfortable and weird. "I believe your son may have suffered from Amnesia! It is when the subject forgets parts or the whole of their life when suffering or recovering from physical damage." The healer concluded and soon fresh tears fell from his 'mothers' eyes and his 'brother' asked…"Is there any cure to this?" but the healer shook his head "It can only be retrieved by trying to recall memories but the damage may be permanent and he may never remember his previous life. His mind is clouded and maybe if you recited memories than the fog may clear over time. But besides that there is no cure."

Loki if that was his name, was finally fed up of being spoken over as if he wasn't in the room. "I see" his 'father' replied "get a servant to escort Loki to his chambers" and with that he pulled the beautiful woman with him. "I will come with you brother" and the man gave him a little smile, he liked this man, as he felt secure and safe around him so he just nodded in reply. A servant came along and collected them and walked him out of the room that he presumed was a healer's room. The outside was magnificent and he couldn't help but look in utter amazement and bewilderment. The glossy marbles, the golden details, the grand wooden doors left Loki in a state. Thor noticed this "You never were that easily impressed" he scoffed and he turned around to face him "Listen Loki you probably do not remember anything but I promise I will try as hard as I can to help you!" The blue eyes met the green eyes and Loki felt a connection and he smiled slightly, it was a reassuring smile "Thank you brother, what is your name? And what is my mother and father's names?" The man simply replied, "I am Thor God of the Thunder, my… sorry your father is called Odin and he is the king and mother is called Frigga and she is queen. Together they rule Asgard and one day I will rule over the realms with you by my side! Oh by the way you are God of Mischief" His brother replied eyes shining with anticipation. "Ok Thor thank you, but am I so full of mischief to be called a god?" He smirked and for a second Thor expected to glare back into his brother's eyes but instead he stared into an unfamiliar person's ones. "This is where I leave, I hope all goes well brother and call for me if you need anything". "Thank you, once again brother" and the words didn't even have to be forced or thought of before it left his mouth. It was real; maybe he did know Thor because somehow something rumbled inside him. He truly felt a connection trigger inside him as he turned and pushed the heavy doors.

Once again his breath was taken away, a majestic bed laid covered with green silk and brown furs. Books scattered in places and old weapons laid discarded, a simple study table was filled with paper with strange symbols on them, wait they were not strange. They were magical! He gasped as he felt the click of realization snap in his mind, he was a sorcerer! He flicked his wrist and a sheet of paper materialized in his hand! Yes he remembered now he was a sorcerer and he loved books, books that's the answer. He summoned them all into one neat pile and flicked through them, maybe he could find anything else about himself through the books… He came across an old battered novel and flicked through the pages, it talked of Asgard and the 9 realms… Alfheim, Asgard, Hel, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Svatalfheim, Vanaheim and Jotunheim. Why did Jotunheim sound so familiar, so important? He noted it; he must ask his 'father' Odin in the morning but as for now he drearily dragged himself into his bed. The soft silk brushed against his weary body and he cocooned himself into the bed. He flicked his hands and the lights turned off, he felt good at remembering he was with magic. He still had no clue who they were or where he really was but he at least had his passions back…

Further down the corridor in a similar chamber the blue-eyed prince lay on top of his bed. His mind swirling with the possibility that he had lost his brother once and for all. And the thought brought tears to his eyes; he must try as hard as he can to get Loki back! It's not that he didn't mind him at the moment but it just felt unnatural, as if he was just talking to another man. So he had to try at least, but what would he do? He wanted to tell Loki everything; he didn't want to have to lie to him, he didn't want to break his brother's heart. And with that the blond haired prince fell into an uneasy sleep debating what he should do with his brother….

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, this chapter isn't that great but otherwise I fear you may not have one till Friday! SOOO much homework L… also bit off topic but I'm getting this black and white cocker spaniel with green eyes and I really wanna call it Loki! Is this strange? Oh and please review with new story ideas ;) thanks. And I'll try to get another story posted by at least Wednesday!


	9. Confusion in the house of Odin

Chapter 9

Droning voices awoke Loki from his strange dreams, they came from his door and he had the sudden suspicion that he was being monitored. Good, he thought, at least now they new he had recognised something's. But even with this thought Loki felt strange, he just laid himself in the green silk cocoon pondering. And the thought had finally dawned on him, he was alone, he knew no one and he was scared.

Meanwhile Thor hopped around his room yanking at the brim of his trousers but they wouldn't budge. In the process of getting dressed he had got caught in a tight pair of trousers and was frantically hopping round the room in the struggle to get them either off or on. He was sure that even Loki had heard the large thump as he had lost balanced and fell face first into the ground. He groaned and recited all the swear words in the nine realms and then when he had finally calmed himself down he sat up. And had pulled the trousers up his leg, he was such an idiot he admitted. But he had no more time so he stopped wallowing in self-pity and instead headed off for his father's chambers. It was rather strange taking the same path and for exactly the same needs. He was once again determined to aid Loki and he was once again heading down to his father to tell him this. He also didn't like the memories that were now tied to the place, only a couple of days ago he had discovered his brother whom he had thought was dead. Instead only mentally damaged but to be kind he really didn't know what was worse. Losing his brother or knowing that he's there but maybe not reachable ever again… In his mess of thoughts he had been completely oblivious that he had just walked straight into Sif. Wow this was awkward…

After all the commotion he had completely forgotten about her and he felt ashamed in doing so. It was not because it was his fault, because it wasn't, at all! It was just she had just confessed all her feelings to him and in return he had ignored her. He felt so bad his confidence left him and he stood, his eyes glaring at the ground. "Who would of known, the God of thunder marveled at the floor," she said light heartedly. "Well situations have changed" Thor spoke and he instantly regretted how cold he had sounded to her, he could already see the hurt in her eyes. She may have been a warrior but she was also a woman. "Look Thor I'm sorry I know about Loki but you must not give up on the hope that he will return". Thor gazed upwards into Sif's eyes; they were filled with warming reassurance. "Thanks for understanding" Thor mumbled into the ground. And to his surprise Sif let out a light giggle "Do not be silly and remember I am no fool, I know how hard it is to lose family". And now it was here turn to be silent, but she stood strong and fought back "Now it is not wise to keep your father waiting". This again took Thor by surprise… "But how did you" Sif silenced him by placing her lips over his mouth; he made a funny muffled sound as he had been caught completely off-guard. Sif had to draw away so that she could mask her giggle but she her cheeks still flushed. "Hmmmm let me think about this, you are rushing down the corridor that leads to the chambers belonging to your father. Which must mean you must be visiting the flower vase at the end!" This earned Sif a playful shove on the shoulder but she didn't mind. She was use to it because she had been raised with a palace full of boys, and palaces where **very **big! She shook this from her head and instead filled it with joy. She had cheered up Thor and for this she was thankful "Now go on…" she jeered and tried to push Thor but he didn't budge. This time Thor chuckled "See you Sif" and he winked and grinned at her. This was his cheesy smile he used to flirt with maidens but it **never** worked on her. She rolled her eyes and walked off, what Thor didn't realize or ask was why Sif was wandering down the very same corridor…

The happiness from the conversation lifted as she walked further apart from Thor. As only a few minutes ago she had visited Odin pleading for the truth to be released but it had been denied. "Do not mention a word Sif, or else we may have some slight, shall we say difficulties?" Odin's words still rang through her body, the merciful man who had taken her in and trained her, as a warrior was well… Long gone! It was very strange how people changed she thought.

A gentle rumbling disturbed Odin from his reading, he sighed and put down his book. It was either Thor or his wife and seeing as Frigga was well 'fragile' it was probably Thor. And almost as if on cue his son glided into the room, "Such a similar situation Thor" Odin said coolly. "Yes father" Thor replied through gritted teeth. "This time however **you** will not lie to him!" Thor spat. "I was not lying Thor but was simply protecting him from the truth. You would not understand you are still to…trusting" Odin retorted. "But father!" Thor whined, "He has the right to know!"

"No, no he does not, we have finally found a way to barrier the truth from leaking. And I have no intentions of pulling the plug out!"

"You don't behold Loki's interest. This is about you and your stupid pride that blinds you from what has to be done!"

"ENOUGH, you will keep your tongue or else I may visit your mortal."

Thor gasped and backed out of the room… "I may visit your mortal" the words echoed around his head. The door closed and he stood gaping at the wood, he squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell freely from the eyelids.

He loved Sif but he still had feelings for Jane and he so badly wanted to tell Loki the truth but he couldn't let Odin harm her. If he told she would suffer and Thor couldn't face that but neither could he face Loki's heart breaking if the truth was kept from him again. As he would surely lose his brothers trust and maybe even lose the hope of Loki returning. And that would mean Loki would be deserted to tackle his problems on his own and Thor swore he would not let that happen. But he felt broken and tired, one-way or another someone was going to get hurt by his deeds…

* * *

A beautiful woman came into Loki's chambers she dazzled him as her hair flew from her shoulder. Her flowing black hair surrounded her soft yet arrogant face, which glowed in the morning's light. She wore a short-sleeved burgundy tunic underneath a silver chest plate that extended down to her hips, where an armoured skirt started to flow. The battle wear hung to her curves and her eyes sparkled with a cunning glare, which complemented the radiant smile she wore. No it wasn't a woman, Loki thought, as the creature before him was too beautiful to be classed as a woman. No this was some mythical beauty that came from the stars! "I trust you are…well?" she asked but Loki got caught in her gorgeous twinkling eyes. And after a minute or so he realised by her silence that she had asked him a question. "Err what?" he asked anxiously. She chuckled, "Well that's a first" she spoke as she picked up a book, "I have never been able to leave the silver tongue speechless".

Her laugh made him want to laugh but he contained it and simply asked, "What's your name?" and at this the woman looked down, her eyes now filled with concern. "I am Lady Sif, do you not remember anything?" she shyly questioned. "Well not really, I'm sure if I did though I would know your name!" he added smiling at her. "Yeh… maybe not for reasons you may like…" she mumbled but grinned. "Lets just say we were not the best of friends in, well how to put this… your previous life?"

"Why ever not?" Loki questioned "Never mind" Sif answered, lets start fresh. She held out a hand to Loki and he shook it "My name is Lady Sif, I am an orphan that you and your brother rescued and now I am a warrior and I live in the house of Odin, a.k.a. your house". "You're a warrior?" Loki was surprised; he had just thought the armour was for position or something. "Yes you no someone who fights!" She grinned and this made Loki grin, "I'm not an idiot, I only lost my memories not my mind, I was just surprised that's all" he rolled his eyes. "Of course" Sif added sarcastically, she was glad she had found traces of Loki's old humour… "Now better get ready your lessons start today" she said and she smirked and turned for the door. "What's my name?" she fired her question towards Loki. "What… Oh rite Sif". Her grin grew "Just checking" she smirked and with that she was outside into the corridor. "He is all yours Thor" she winked at him and left for the courtyard. Loki was again surprised when Thor came through the doors with another huge grin "Welcome class!"…

* * *

**AN:** Hehe, sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy. You may have noticed some Thor and Avengers quotes, which I hope I will include more often because they are cool :). Anyway quite a lot of drama happened in that chapter… To summarise Thor can't tell Loki the truth and neither can Sif. Also Sif is getting chummy with Loki and finally Thor is starting lessons… I may include Loki loving Sif but I think that would be to confusing and mean but if you think otherwise please tell me. Next chapter is about Thor and Loki's lessons and I hope to update soon but until then ;)…

**PLEASE REVIEW** IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR IF YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I LOVE SUPPORT! Thanks, Robin out!


	10. Mischief, love and regrets

**AN:** Expect mischief in this next chapter… Thanks again HockeyCatGirl for the ideas and support and thanks Alex for all the help in making this story!

* * *

Chapter 10

The stupid grin on Thor's face annoyed Loki "Why are you here Thor?" he asked in a strained voice. He wasn't really in the mood to entertain him; seeing that he was probably the main reason that Sif had left his room… "Settle down… Now Loki?" Thor asked as if he was taking the register "Yes" Loki mumbled and Thor just grinned stupidly nodding his head up and down and pretending to cross off his name on an imaginary clipboard. "Sorry I have always wanted to try that ever since my visit to Midgard!" Thor exclaimed happily as he reminisced about his trip. "Anyway I have taken it on as my responsibility to try to cure your amnesia Loki!" he said as if he was being honored the greatest pleasure in the world. "And why in your right mind would you do that?" Loki asked suspiciously. "It was either that or you would be observed by a room full of healers day in day out and shown images from your past every day for about 8 months". "Touché, Thor" Loki grumbled and he made himself comfortable on his bed so that Thor could talk to him. "So how are we planning to do this exactly?" Loki asked curiously. "Well if I cannot make you remember your memories I can make you relive them!" Thor chanted happily. "Wow that little motto must have taken you ages to come up with Thor." Loki said sarcastically "Brother I still find it strange how you cannot remember the past but you still now how to insult me" Thor frowned. "Yes well let's just say I am a quick learner…" And with that Thor gripped Loki's arm and sped off. Loki allowed Thor to lead him through the many corridors, as he had no clue where he was going! They passed many courtyards and a few beautiful gardens, which blossomed with vibrant flowers and contained trees that bore heavy fruits. And also for the first time Loki got to proper look at Asgard, beside from those sketches in the books he had studied earlier.

It was quite stunning as tall metal buildings glinted off the roofs of the little cottages below. Which were buzzing with people and markets, they all looked like scurrying ants from where he stood and it made him laugh. Although he couldn't maintain his laughter for much longer or else he would run out of breath while Thor dragged him along. Never did he lessen his pace or his grip and when they finally stopped Loki thought his legs were going to drop off. "Brother" he panted and after he regained himself he looked up. Before him lay a colossus hall scattered with targets, skill stations and weaponry as far as the eye could see. It was intriguing to his eyes and Thor's eyes glimmered in anticipation but he allowed himself to stay put for Loki's sake. "Well here we are Loki, I present to you the training room…" Thor indicated with his arms. "It, its amazing" Loki said and his green eyes flooded with vibrant colours as he stared into similar eagerness of Thor's blue eyes.

For the first time Loki felt alive, his green eyes pulsed in determination as he tried to take out a far away target. But a spear impaled it before he got the chance to throw. A deep chuckle echoed around the hall and Loki turned to see Thor empty handed. He made a copy of himself for Thor to get distracted by and crept behind him, he tickled Thor and his double ganger vanished. Leaving Thor giggling and pleading for mercy. "Surrender?" Loki smirked "I…I…I Sur-render" Thor spluttered out and Loki stopped tickling him. Thor held his sides, as they were sore from laughing so much. Then he lunged at Loki's feet, this caught him off-guard and they both went flying onto a mat. They brawled and it reminded Thor of those times when they were kids. Always fighting and always getting into trouble… Thor stopped fighting "What is wrong Thor, you finally had enough of losing" Loki teased. "No" Thor replied and then he grinned, I have an even better idea!

One hour later Loki and Thor stood behind a pillar whilst badly covering up their giggles. They stood facing a door, which they knew two unfortunate guards stood behind. Attached to both handles were tubes with nozzles that Loki had been able to stick on using a binding spell. Tony Stark, who always was one for parties, had given the tubes to Thor in the aftermath of battle as a souvenir to spend wisely in Asgard. It was string of silly and horn fog or something along those lines…

They stood further back and Loki cast an invisibility spell over both of them and they nodded to each other. Thor let out a high-pitched girly scream and two guards rushed in, the door had been hit so hard it had banged against the walls and triggered the perfectly placed tubes… All hell broke loose as multicolored strings bounced off and covered the guards while a shrieking boom sounded throughout the corridor. One of the guards had slipped over in confusion and had brought the other guard down with him. And they both squirmed on the floor covered in goo while trying to protect their ears. Loki and Thor were hysterical with laughter and Loki felt warmth inside him that he hadn't felt before. But his laughter died down when the booming stopped and he saw the guards sending a death glare right at them. It was impossible; he looked down and saw his clothing, ok it was possible. They looked ready to pounce but in a swirl Loki grabbed his laughing brother and he focused his mind on the Training Centre. He felt a pulling sensation and then his body collapsed on a mat. Thor was not so lucky; he had landed on the floor…

Thor's sides still felt as if they were about to split and it worsened when he had made contact with the floor. He looked up at his surroundings and found he was yet again in the Training Centre. He searched for Loki and found him on the mat they had been fighting on earlier. Loki also turned to see Thor's face and they once again burst out laughing. Thor felt as if his brother had retuned by the way mischief shimmered in his bright green eyes but it eventually faded to a duller green. And he stopped laughing, Thor didn't realize but right behind him stood Sif with her hands on her hips.

She looked as stunning as ever but she wore a weary expression "You guys will be in so much trouble when Odin finds out, you could hear it from the other side of the realm"! She said shaking her head, "Oh come on Sif" Thor pleaded and Sif replied with another shake of her head but she was literally swept off her feet by Thor. She fell on top of him and they both started laughing but Thor went in and placed his mouth on hers and they embraced completely forgetting Loki was there. Loki sat gob smacked, did she? Did he? He asked himself but in a fit of anger he shouted, "Don't let me ruin your moment of intimacy!" And with that he stormed out of the Training Centre. He didn't have a clue were he was going but eventually he found a cozy storage room filled with beddings. He curled up into a ball and let his tears fall freely, but he didn't even know why. He didn't exactly love Sif he just hoped that maybe… "No" Loki said how could he compare with his brother in this? He was a nobody and he didn't even know who he was and there was his supposed 'brother' bulky and handsome, running away with the one thing that had made him feel wanted in a different sense. Sif had seemed so kind when she had walked in yesterday, yet now he found out that Thor loved her and supposedly Sif loved him back. It wasn't as if he had been betrayed; it was just Sif had been one of the only other people besides Thor who had bothered to visit him. She had presented herself to him in a kind friendly manner… This then shook a ridiculous thought in Loki's head. What if in his previous life she had been his lover? But now she had chosen Thor over him? A violent sob racked Loki's body at the thought and he lay crumpled in the beddings as he fell into a disturbed slumber.

_A figure cast away in shadows and always looked down on. A man wanting to be equal but instead being punished. A broken shackled body condemned to pain. A vivid green swallowed by the darkness but then cold blues washing it out…_

_A monster with green eyes that turned to blood red… _

A gentle hand shook Loki awake, he stared upwards into the eyes of his mother? He didn't know what was fact or fiction as he gazed into the blue eyes; they weren't the blue that sent shivers up his back like they had in his dream. No they were caring and soft, they were small pools of emotions. Set against her beautiful face and luscious blond curls that fell softly over the top of her dress. It was a white dress with a golden belt in the middle, such a beautiful dress for such a beautiful woman.

"Loki, we searched everywhere for you, Thor said you ran away after your little prank". Loki felt ashamed and scared that she had identified his crime, his eyes filled with regret. Frigga gazed into those eyes, as they looked the same as before. Every time Loki did something wrong when he was younger he would give these puppy eyes whenever he got caught. "You like the same little guilty boy as before" Frigga giggled and Loki felt some pressure lift off him. "Now what is the matter Loki?" she asked caringly but Loki just shook his head, as he didn't want to answer. A warm hand caressed his cheek and a tear dribbled down his face.

"Mother am I a monster?"

* * *

**AN:** So Thor is trying to take the amnesia away and hide up his problem by instead trying to entertain Loki. Loki has noticed something is wrong and after the prank he discovers that Thor and Sif are lovers. He also has a dream and now he believes he is the monster from his dreams.

So you like? I will probably take a break from Loki's emotions and return to Frigga fighting against Odin and I'll maybe write a bit about Thor and Sif and how they feel in the next chapter. Hopefully should post my Wednesday at the latest and **PLEASE REVIEW!** I wanna know what you guys think, thanks and Robin out!


	11. A little Goodbye

Chapter 11

"You cannot keep doing this to him Odin!" Frigga yelled at her husband who was unshaken by her sudden burst of rage. "He asked me if he was a monster" she sobbed "He said he had seen so in his dreams… What happens if Loki remembers everything and is then again crushed by the fact you did not tell him before! You know what he did to prove himself afterwards; I do not want that to happen to him again. He does not need to prove himself because I love him and he is my son… And he is yours to so why are you hiding this from him?"

"He is** not **my son Frigga and neither is he yours and you know that! He is a Frost Giant" Odin growled, he had grown tiresome of his wife complaining. "You are not the same man I met Odin, now I will leave as you no longer wish for my company" she spat and she stormed out of the throne room.

Elsewhere in the palace a black haired woman and a blonde haired man laid side by side on a red duvet. "Thor" Sif spoke as he lazily twiddled with her black hair "hmmmm?" he asked and they both sat up and glared into each other's eyes. "I did not mean to upset Loki" she mumbled, "Neither did I" Thor added… "Yes but Thor do you love me?" Thor looked bewildered at Sif's question. "Of course I love you!" Sif sighed. "Let me rephrase, do you love Jane?" now Thor tensed "No allow me Sif, do you love Loki?"

It was true; although she loved Thor it had always been a sibling love not an intimate one. It had all started way back when Sif had first started training and living in the palace after the 'incident'… They both from the very beginning had distanced themselves, Sif because of her ego and Loki because he did not want to be pummeled into the ground again. Of course Sif had never meant for it to happen, especially not to the prince of Asgard! It was just that she was well known for having a… short temper. And Loki was unfortunately known for meddling and being mischievous and obviously these did not mix well…

Everyday she would train with warriors and eye luxuries never before introduced to her. She would dine with the royals and she would befriend many lords… She also however kept a keen eye out for Loki, who would often be seen hidden away in the shade and producing little sparks of magic. Which intrigued Sif so much she did not mind if she was beaten in a sparring match as long as it meant she could sneak a glance at Loki reading in the corner of the Training Centre! It happened on many an occasion and she only persisted otherwise when Thor had noticed her constant drifting glare. And so in reply she would comment on how she thought Loki was a wimp, which of course was not the case however, she liked to hide her compassion with loathing. And Loki, well he got a lot of loathing…

He was just so interesting to Sif, never before had he met a magician and never had she seen such a boy. Thor was handsome and all but Loki was tall, lean, marvelous and well Loki! His green eyes made Sif shiver with content but she so rarely got to gaze into them. Of course Thor was splendid and muscled but he didn't have the same ring and Sif was sure that she wasn't the only one who concealed her love. I mean Loki would not have looked at Sif in such a way yesterday morning if he had not had previous feelings for her. It just didn't seem natural that it would just pop out of the blue, she just knew it was something different to that. He loved her, she loved him but she also had fallen for Thor and now she thought herself despicable. Lying next to a man who had confessed his feelings yet she felt bad about loving Thor when Loki still lay broken. She felt as if she was abandoning him and she knew she needed to comfort him in these hours of need.

Thor also admitted that it was true... He loved Sif but he still felt a rip in his heart whenever he thought about Jane. He longed to see her again but it was not possible with the bifrost and Midgard sealed off to him. But yet he still felt the warm connection buzz through him even though he knew they were realms away… If only he could see her again…

If only Loki and Thor understood… Sif sighed, "Thor, do you think this is for the best? Or is this just a way of releasing our pain". The tear sliding down Thor's cheek startled Sif… "I love you Sif, way before Loki arrived and I, I" He looked down at the plump pillows besides him and he wiped at his face. "Thor I love you too" Sif cried and she placed her pale hand on Thor's red face. Both of them felt a connection and they slumped down onto the bed. Both crying. Both confused. And both in love but still asking who to…

In the morning Sif awoke to the glorious golden sunrise, she felt contempt and at ease as she had received a peaceful night. She turned to get up but suddenly realized she was not in her chambers and the soft groan indicated she had not been alone last night. This was confirmed when Thor turned to her with a soft look "I love you Sif but" Sif kissed Thor lovingly on his rough yet luscious lips, as to silence him. "That will last me a while" she chuckled "Until the next time Odinson" she trailed off and rose from the bed "Indeed" Thor agreed and he gave a lingering kiss on her forehead. He knew it was for the best, for them and the situation but he still felt saddened. Sif had been a beautiful and warming company over these difficult times. Sif was also saddened by the goodbye but it was unfair to test such a relationship like this and she certainly did not want to lose the friendship she and Thor had built up. And if she decided after this her love was truly devoted to Thor then she would see if it really was the situation or not. But until then she would let Thor think over Jane… She gave one last smile at Thor and turned to the door, she hesitated "I love you" and she went through the door when Thor replied "And so do I Sif". She smiled and turned down the corridor, it was sadness but she also felt her insides glow as she had given them both the opportunity to shine and think about themselves. And Sif knew only to well what her first decision settled on as she walked off down the hallway.

Loki sat on his bed trying to consume his painful mind into the novel he held, yet with all his strength he could not ease the uneasiness and cure the incurable. One way or another the hurt would just return and Loki decided it was best if he just let it pass through him. This did not however prevent strange and disturbing visions from washing over him… Every time he looked at his hand he swore they glowed blue, only for a second but a second nonetheless… He finally decided to ready himself even though he knew his day would be plain and uneventful. He stood up from the comfort of his green silks and he turned to his bathroom. There he stood by the sink and washed his face, he lifted his head to inspect his work and red angry eyes flashed at him. He gasped and took a step back he looked up again but only saw his green scared eyes glaring back at him. "Just a trick of the light" he assured himself yet he was certain of what he had just experienced. A loud knock awoke Loki from his personal assessment as he turned to the door only just realising he only wore a pair of sleeping trousers. But in a flick he found himself dressed in an ordinary green tunic. He turned to the door and swayed his hand towards it and it creaked on its hinges but swung to reveal the one person he didn't want to see…

Thor stood in his doorway and he looked slightly downturned and sad like a lost little puppy. Somehow Loki couldn't stay mad at this face and instead he just raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong?" Was all he could ask, "Err well me and Sif decided it was best to not strain our relationship so we broke up." Loki felt a shard of guilt erupt within him "Was it, was it because of me?" Loki asked yet he dreaded the answer. "No brother, we just decided the situations weren't well suited…" Loki met Thor's gaze "Oh, well I am sorry all the same". Thor smiled weakly "Never mind Loki anyway I did not come for comfort! Your lessons will continue with all personal problems aside". Loki didn't think was the best idea "Are you sure Thor?", Thor posed a ridiculously innocent puppy eyed face. "Would I lie to you?" Thor batted his eyelids and Loki lightly slapped him in the face. "Hey! A face like this is one of a kind!" Thor remarked sarcastically. "I can make it even more rare if you like" Loki chuckled and he walked out of the room with Thor mumbling behind.

* * *

**AN:** This was an emotional build up chapter for my big chapter which will hopefully come soon but I'm still trying to find ways to link the chapters up first… I hope this was ok and I am so pleased I beat my deadline! :) Which allows me more time to make better chapters. It's so sad though :( I didn't want to break them up but it didn't fit and fall right with the plot. Anyway hope this was ok… PLEASE REVIEW if you have any thoughts, views or ideas about this story. Thanks Robin out! ;)


	12. I am the monster

**AN:**Ok sorry this took to long but I got writers block and I've been really busy, but anyway here you go...

* * *

Chapter 12

"You sulk like a girl Thor, always have done! Even when you were only a youngling!" Loki chuckled and turned to face his trailing brother, who looked astonished and then a look of glee spread across his face. "Loki, a youngling… Loki you remember!" Thor exclaimed. "What, I-I…" Loki also realized that he had recognized his brother when they were both young… He had recognized and now he truly knew that Thor had and was the one who would play, comfort, laugh and cry with. His limbs felt a numbing happiness and his mind spilled with childhood memories of Thor and him…

A stern face of a recent prank victim of the Odinson's, a joyous trip down to a sparkling river which they would wash away their summers in, that short accidental trip to and now he was remembering the others… The booming laugh of Volstagg, the concern carved into Hogun's face and Sif. Disapproving, arrogant, gentle, beautiful Sif… Such a strange combination for such a unique and yet strangely desirable woman.

And then suddenly Loki felt his heartstrings pluck… His dreams came back but now the visions made sense to him… The ever-casted shadow, the hanging by the chains… Wait why had he been in a cell? And what was all that blue and red about?

Loki thought…

His eyes widened.

"I am the monster!"

Meanwhile Frigga wept in her chambers, the pain racked over her body as Odin chose to ignore her. "It breaks my heart to know that the truth would break his" she wept. Odin looked to his wife when a large bang sounded on the door that made both Frigga and Odin jump. A large guard entered with a grim expression n his face "My lord, my lady… He knows" was all the guard needed to say and Odin and Frigga clambered onto their feet and stormed out of the room leaving their expressions behind them.

Loki looked up at his so-called brother; Loki's eyes were full of hurt and hatred, yes a burning flash of hatred roared in his mind. But the sadness battled against his anger and he fell to his knees crying until his emerald eyes were bloodshot. And through his blurred vision he turned and ran out of the room and into the maze of corridors again. His stomach lurched, his legs ached and his mind pounded but he carried on stumbling down the path. He came across the same cupboard he had recently taken refuge in and he fell into the pile of bedding.

He had taken so many innocent lives and was a living child's nightmare! He looked down at his body, which disgusted him, as he waited for the cruel, cold blue to take over him but it never came. Instead he snuggled down into a warm position and tried to calm his frail shaking body. Until a warm light spread into the inky darkness and a comforting hand was stretched out. Loki didn't take it but squinted to see who it was, finally the hand was withdrawn and he felt another's heat enter the darkness that once again filled the room. "Brother why are you here?" the gentle voice belonged to Thor and even in the darkness he could see Loki intrigued expression. "No why are you here?" Loki sniffed "Are you not disgusted, ashamed, scared of what I really am?" Thor faced the voice. "I knew already Loki, I am not disgusted as you are my brother through and through", and Thor suddenly had the urge to slap himself, to take back those first words... "Wh-What? You knew?" Loki's pained voice made Thor tremble and he wished that Loki hadn't found out in such a way

"Loki listen, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you but I could not because… because…" Thor trailed off. "What Thor?" Loki yelled, his anger was wavering in his voice and his sudden outburst frightened Thor. "Exactly" Loki exclaimed, "I understand, you did not want me to know, you did not want me to know I am a monster" Loki winced at his own words of truth...

"**You are no monster Loki, you are my brother**" Thor replied. Those few powerful words brought another stream of tears but Loki did not attempt to conceal them. Instead he fell into Thor's arms and wept against his chest and Thor stroked Loki's black locks that had always fascinated him. As mysterious as Loki himself and still uniquely beautiful.

* * *

On Earth a strange beam of light shone exploded through the skies of New Mexico. A lean figure emerged and stepped from the strange patterns circling the area he had landed on. He walked towards the town that had been rebuilt from its last attack…

A strange man who Jane presumed to be Asgardian was glaring straight at her from across the street and a pain suddenly ripped in her chest…

* * *

**AN:** So yeh, probably most strange and dramatic chapter yet but I hope you liked it. I finally got to use my title in it :D and I have managed to incorporate Jane in it, but whats happening to her? Ha I love leaving chapters on cliff hangers ;P...

I hope you liked it and next chapter you should see more romance and heartbreak as well as Soki/ Lif and Thane!

**PLEASE REVIEW** and give me your lovely opinions and views or maybe ideas on what you want to happen next, and I assure you I will try to use them. Again thanks to HockeyCatGirl for your supportive and brilliant ideas!


	13. The price of the truth

Chapter 13

Jane clutched at her body as it filled with newfound pain that ricocheted across her ribs and through her heart. She crumpled to the ground and writhed in agony as she tried to soothe the feeling of sharp knives impaling her chest. Through the blinding pain she saw the lean figure across the road smirk and walk forwards towards her. She tried to focus her eyes but when the cold hands touched her searing pain made her enter a world of darkness. Where she was neither conscious or unconscious and instead falling into an inky pit that was filled to the brim with more pain…

…..oOoOoOo…..

On another realm Loki awoke to a haunting groaning sound echoing in what appeared to be some sort of store cupboard. And he finally remembered what had happened the day before… Even though he was this monster and even though he had hurt so many, he had realized that at least one person still loved him. And that was Thor… The continued droning and the now constant thrashing of his brother disrupted his thoughts and brought him back into reality. Yes he knew about his monstrosity and he didn't care Loki drifted off again into deep consideration only to be kicked in the head. "Now that is enough Thor," he yelled rubbing his bruised forehead. But Thor didn't wake from his slumber, no instead he thrashed and moaned harder, he began to whine and scream and now Loki was scared. He tried to awake Thor, to take him away from his nightmares but Thor cried on. He sounded as if he was being murdered as he struggled about pushing all the beddings aside.

Loki begged Thor to wake up but nothing could retrieve Thor so Loki began to cry. His big brother was in need of help and so Loki threw himself on top of Thor to stop him from hurting himself. He sobbed into his chest and soon the thrashing stopped and he cautiously got up to see if Thor was ok. Teary blue eyes illuminated the darkness of the room and his silvery tears looked like pearls as they rolled down his cheek. "L-Loki Jane is hurt" he spoke in a trembling voice "M-my Jane is hurt". And with that Loki's brain triggered memories of this 'Jane', yes Thor loved and she defiantly loved him back and that's what tugged Loki back to his brother who looked at him in an expression so sad it would break a steel heart. "Why would you say that brother?" Loki asked "Be-because I can feel her pain" he replied. And judging my the amount of hurt behind his voice Loki felt he was being truthful and he just couldn't deny the truth to his big brother. Even if he had kept the truth from him "Wait Thor, why could you not tell me about my heritage?" The question widened Thor's blue eyes and they became a sea of emotion, of fear.

"Be-because, if I did Odin swore he would harm Jane… Loki, father has hurt Jane!" he began to cry and the sea of emotions flooded out. Loki couldn't see his brother like this so he opened the door and turned into the corridor. He called for a guard and a flustered soldier answered his call and stood obediently for Loki's command. "Please ask Heimdal if Jane Foster of Midgard is well" he commanded and with a curt nod the soldier sped off to find the mighty gatekeeper. Loki needed to know what had happened before he went forth and accused deeds upon fellows so he just turned back into the cupboard. His brother was curled up and occasionally sniffled until he met Loki and he tried to act strong. "It is ok brother" and he went to hug Thor who let out another round of sobs into Loki's shoulder. And now it was his turn to comfort and his turn to make Thor feel ok, but that was fine with Loki because he loved his brother…

…..oOoOoOo…..

Jane felt herself being pulled away from the haunting darkness in her mind and into a cold yet light room. And when she finally managed to open her eyes they were instantly blinded with light that burned her vision. She felt sore, weak and vulnerable as she tried to focus her eyes but failed miserably and resorted to squinting. She attempted to raise her arms but found that they had been tied behind her as she sat on a chair, which was just as uncomfortable whichever way you sat on it… She struggled to free herself but her attempts were in vain and soon a lean figure entered her room and a cold cackle sent shivers down her spine. It shook the room and filled it with terror and an icy cold atmosphere, "Hello Foster" an unrecognizable voice spoke and it dripped with more shivering cold. That seeped away at Jane's body making her mind weary and her body tired, she tried to focus on her captor face but all she could make out was his thin body and his cold voice that rang in her ears.

Jane suddenly felt a cold hand on her face and she withdrew but the pain still numbed her cheek and she felt ice spreading through her veins. The figure also withdrew and walked out "I will have use of her later" and the door was closed. At the same moment Jane felt a hard hit on her collarbone and she got a weird fuzzy feeling but then the dark world rose to consume her mind again. And all went black…

…..oOoOoOo…..

"My Lord" the guard knocked rapidly on the storeroom's door and Loki had to scramble to answer it before it woke Thor who had fallen asleep. His brother shivered and moaned but that was all that there was this time around… Loki opened the door to answer the guard "My Lord I come tiding news about prince" "Just get on with it" Loki waved but the guard stuttered a bit "Errr, oh yeh! My Lord, Heimdal replies that he cannot see this Lady Jane. And he says he feels a rush of cold whenever he tries to locate her, I am sorry to bear such sorrowful news..." the guard groveled. "It's ok, thank you" and with that the guard went to return to his post. And Loki turned to his sleeping brother "You better skip this one out Thor" he muttered and he made sure that Thor was safe and hidden before turning and walking away.

A loud knock sounded on the heavy Oak doors of Odin's room but no sound rumbled within even as Loki knocked until his knuckles were raw. Frustrated he proceeded to barge into the room but he found nothing. Both Frigga and Odin were absent and Loki's suspicions swirled. Never could Heimdal not see anything, even with Loki's only recently returned memories he at least knew this. The facts stood that either Jane Foster was dead, or being hidden by some force of powerful magic. And if that was the case then Jane was in **very **big trouble. And it would be only a short amount of time before she was at option 1…

* * *

**AN: **So yeh, that chapter was an explanation sort of chapter, well not really. You still don't know who Jane's captor is :P. But I will tell you… In time, but until like Tuesdayish you will have to wait. I will try to update as soon as possible and PLEASE give me more feedback and reviews on how you guys felt about it. Also managed to sneak Thor 2's title in :)…


	14. The lean figure

**AN: **Those Thor and Avengers lover, (or people who have read my fan fiction) will understand who Jane's captor is… To those who don't understand, why not? And you will just have to wait till I find its name so I can use it, at the moment though I don't think it has one…

* * *

Chapter 14

"Foster" the voice dripped with venom that shook Jane from her cold slumber. She shivered at the presence of her captor but she refused to let her pain show so she just glared at the figure. Now she could finally see who or really what it was… From afar his armour made him look Asgardian but up close he definitely was not Asgardian, Human or anything really! It had revolting, grey; scabby skin that pushed against a murky golden facemask as well as it's damaged chest plate and armour. It wore a hood as dark as night, which shielded the monster's eyes from view, but it still let its filthy snarling teeth show.

It was surprising how Jane had ever thought this thing could even be human let alone Asgardian. But then again she had been distracted by unbelievable pain come to think about it! Anyway the point was that this disgusting being that made her want to gag was standing in front of her with her life in his hands. Yes it was fair to say Jane did not like this situation at all…

"So Ms. Foster" the cold voice spoke in a sly and repulsive voice that made Jane's insides crawl. "What?" she asked in the coldest voice she could conjure "Don't speak with me in that tone mortal! You would be dead already if I had no use for you, but I warn you I can make other plans" he spat. Gripping his bony fingers on Jane's delicate face and snarling at her, he could see the fear echo in her brown eyes and he laughed at this mortals pathetic grip on her own life. It would be easy to break this woman and to use her against the Asgardians' as well as Thor and Loki but Loki in particular. He was not going to slip through his fingers again if he had his brother's lover in his possession!

He personally knew Loki's weakness was his love for his brother but the biggest problem was if Loki would remember this or if he would just be a completely different person. As before he had intended to leave Loki in a place to far away from the reach of those who loved him in the hope to tear them apart and thus vulnerable. Unfortunately with close observation, it appeared Loki had remembered and acted as if he had the same brotherly love Thor. However it was hard to tell if these emotions were true or not seeing as Loki was the God of Lies and Mischief! His sneaky silver tongue could make anyone believe his words, which was a definite disadvantage. Even as a talented mind reader he still couldn't decipher the work of a master of lies. And so he found himself guessing until his test was activated, then and only then would he be able to test his theory. But until that time came he would have to keep this sniveling mortal alive…

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Jane braved to ask… "Shut your mouth" came the answer and with a flick of his hand Jane gasped for air. No matter how much she tried it wasn't enough to fill her lungs completely so she sat gasping but never running out of air. Just sustaining enough to keep her alive but not enough to allow her to relax. This monster had taken away the basics of life and now Jane was basically fighting for each breathe, but each gasp she took made her windpipe go sore and soon she felt blood filling into her mouth. Maybe it was the blood rushing to her head but she would never know as she cried for help… But in return she entered unconsciousness and the inky darkness once again consumed her.

…..oOoOoOo…..

Meanwhile, on Asgard the young prince hurried down the hallway consumed in thoughts and suspicions that raced around his head. He was so caught in his mind he almost ran into Odin when he turned the corner. The stormy flustered grey eyes met the shining vivid emerald ones. That still slightly glimmered with the fog of his momentary amnesia. "Hello Odin" Loki's voice dripped with ice that made Odin feel uncomfortable. "Just to ask, do you know where Jane Foster is?" Odin was stunned by this question. "Why would I wish to know the dwelling of Thor's mortal?" he asked slightly confused. "Well you may not believe it but **someone **has taken Ms. Foster and have hidden them so that even Heimdal cannot see." Loki hissed. "Are you suggesting that I have harmed this defenseless woman?" Odin sneered. "Well yes, actually I am" Loki replied coolly, "I would never dream of such a thing!"

"Oh really? Well Thor said you seemed pretty certain when you threatened him. Or was that another lie to keep the truth from both of us!?" Loki snapped. "How dare you, I kept the truth for reasons, and that lie was hollow, I would never harm anyone so defenceless"

"Oh but you did, you have… Ever since you picked up that baby, that runt, that monster, me! Ever since then you have shielded the truth for your benefit!". "You have no right to talk to me that way, you have no right to accuse me of such foul deeds. You have no right to be called my son."

"So be it Odin, let's see how your people react knowing that they have respected Loki Laufeyson…"

* * *

**AN:** Decided to write some badass Loki fighting with Odin oh and I hope you liked the captor. I still don't know what its name is so if anyone has any ideas please tell ;). (Basically he's that guy that Loki visits like 1/3 into the Avengers movie).

Thanks for reading and I will try to update on Friday latest (I like to have a deadline) also sorry that its quite short, had a bit of writers block oh and expect to see some more Loki/Sif in the next chapter ;)…

PLEASE REVIEW WITH VIEWS AND IDEAS thanks :D Robin out!


	15. No, like frost giant blue

**AN:** Thanks Impeyfluff, so yeh new creature is apparently called 'the other'. (How on earth did they come up with that name)? Anyway yeh so you will be seeing a little bit of 'the other' at the end of this chapter but this will mostly devoted to Odin, Loki and Sif! ;)

* * *

Chapter 15

Cold glances shifted around the throne room as Odin focused on sipping at his empty wine goblet, which had been drained a long time ago. "My Lord" Frigga spoke in an emotionless tone, she never addressed him like this which meant that she was very angry or very disappointed with him... "Your cup must be empty by now" and Odin swore he could hear her a snarl forming behind her crystal clear voice. He so wished to hear her soothing gentle words but he knew she wouldn't allow this at this moment in time so he could only reply. "Yes... Of course" and he couldn't help the coldness creeping into his reply. Come to think of it Odin hadn't heard kind words from Frigga let alone anyone else these last months. He wished he could undo certain past events but he knew that would never happen so he had to live with this life, wake up, condemn someone to horrible things, and then finally get casted out for such actions.

He really did love his children but he couldn't let something as petty as love show if he was to be a feared and respected as king of the realms... He knew he had to help Loki but it was really hard if he hated his guts. No hate was a weak word; Loki loathed and despised Odin's very existence and Thor was learning to as well! He wondered how many other people despised him… So he looked up to his court and found every one of them staring at him. Was it because both Thor and Loki were absent? Or was it because they to loathed every fibre of his being?

"I grow weary of this meal, I will take my leave if that is ok?" but no one turned or spoke out to reply to Odin's question. So he turned away and walked off to his quarters…

* * *

Loki Layfeyson sat in his chambers. He had missed his dinner meal, as he didn't really have an appetite to join his 'father'. So there he sat, alone, on his bed, pondering, a book lay open and forgotten on the floor. Suddenly it's pages started gently flapping, Loki looked at it intrigued but catching onto his senses he sent a throwing knife into his door. He only looked up when he heard a feminine gasp. There standing in his doorway was Sif.

"Not many people can sneak up on me" Loki's anger still coursed through his body. "Well, I um, I wanted to see you" Sif was still flustered from having a knife hurtled towards her head. "Nice to know how you welcome your guests though, maybe next time I should knock" she grinned and Loki could help but to grin back. "So what happened at dinner?" Loki asked, his eyebrow rose with intrigue. "Oh nothing much, Thor wasn't there and your dad left quite early". Loki flinched at the word 'dad' but he managed to cover himself with a fake smile. "Oh ok" he replied and an awkward silence spread between both of them.

Damn it Loki, why don't you say anything? Sif wondered as she stood in the doorway thinking about how she would break the awkwardness of the conversation. "Errr, so how you doing?" Sif asked at her weak attempt to, as the Midgardian's say: 'break the ice'.

"Fine" Loki lied.

"Cool" Sif said and then another wave of silence broke out…

Occasionally Loki would look at the book at his feet or at Sif and Sif would do the same. But really every second of silence was killing her and so she took the chance, took a deep breath and confessed everything… "Look, I loved Thor for a while but the real reason we broke up was because he loves Jane and… and I love you. We only loved to take away our pain from reality. It was nice and all but it was for selfish reasons," she breathed out allowing some grace time for Loki to recover from this sudden attack of truth. But the words wouldn't roll of his tongue as he sat staring at Sif who was also staring at him taking haggard breaths. She was breathtakingly beautiful even with her hair messed up and her armour stuck at strange angles; she had always caught Loki's eyes when no other maiden could… The minor imperfections illuminated her arrogant yet soft face and her elegant figure. And Loki couldn't help but to reminisce their meeting where she had worn scruffy peasant clothes. She was still the same fierce beauty that had beaten him to the ground in seconds but now she wore the finest armour and clothes any lady would dream of. Yet Loki couldn't help but miss her old clothes that she had worn in that oh so fond memory.

"Why do you smirk?" Sif asked in genuine intrigue as she looked upon the god of mischief's lips that had slightly upturned. "Nothing, nothing" Loki dismissed but the giggle that escaped his mouth made his act less convincing… "Tell me!" Sif threatened, a malicious grin spread across her face and she put her hands on her hips. Which made Loki laugh even more at the adorable pose that Sif was striking especially when she began to frown. "Spit it out Loki!" Sif said in pure frustration…

"I was merely remembering you in the everyday attire of a…" Loki's words trailed off when he found Sif pointing his throwing knife at his neck. "You were saying?" she smirked. "You know the last time you called me that, you ended up on the floor with a huge black eye… Care to reenact?" she laughed as she looked at the princes shining eyes that twinkled in the moonlight like dancing emeralds. "Me?" he asked raising his hands above his head and putting on a completely innocent expression. "Don't play the helpless puppy with me, even a master of lies can't keep that truth from me" she teased lowering the knife from Loki's neck.

"Here" Loki indicated a place besides him on the bed and Sif willingly sat, unfortunately the new weight on the soft bed made it dent in the middle and both Loki and Sif rolled until they both hit there heads. "Ow" Sif moaned and Loki rubbed his pounding forehead. They both tried to get up from the middle of the bed but their flailing arms didn't help and they soon gave up and resorted to lying down on top of the green silks. Loki twisted over to face Sif "Did you really mean it?" he asked, "What do you mean? Did you want me to reenact our first meeting?" Sif asked sarcastically, Loki smiled. "No, I mean do your really love me?" and in one second Loki's playfulness left his voice and he waited intently for the answer.

Truth was such a strange thing Loki thought… He had spent most of his life either pursuing or being hidden from it. And now he felt the deepest desire to learn it, so he could understand Sif's actions and plan on what she would do next. Because for the first time in his life he wanted to impress someone (other than his family that he was never good enough for) as he really wanted to make sure that everything was nothing but perfection.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Deep blue"

"Like the ocean?"

"No, like frost giant blue" and Loki's squirmed a bit…

"Like this?" Sif turned to see Loki pull out a delicate rose bud that was tinged navy.

"Well it's a bit lighter than that" she smiled as the rose magically turned into the blue she loved so much. Loki handed it to her and as it left his hands it burst into a bloom and Sif couldn't help but laugh in delight.

They stayed like this for a while, exchanging light conversations as Sif's examined her blue bloom. They laughed and reminisced many years of experiences and tales until they both fell tired and soon Sif turned to see Loki sleeping soundly. The gentle rise of his chest and his warm breath comforted her yet she still couldn't fall asleep… So she lay awake trying to capture the moment because it felt so nice and natural, as if it were meant to be! And she couldn't help but let the giddy happiness wash all over her as her hands brushed the silk she lay on. It was still a bit strange, as she had only just felt these emotions with Thor days ago. But this time it felt slightly different, it was a cool refreshing feeling She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side facing the wall "I do love you Loki" she muttered and then she fell asleep. A small smile crept up on the tricksters face before he too fell into a slumber.

* * *

**AN:** Bit personal but any romantic gestures you guys know that I could include? Cuz I don't really know any cuz I'm like a teen so yeh… Also sorry it took so long, I was really busy and I also went to watch Perks of being a Wallflower! Which is an absolutely AMAZING film so yeh… Anyway thanks for reading, any ideas or comments write a review please. Thanks Robin out...

PS: Impeyfluff has made a new story! She always helps me with my fanfics and she is a really good writer! So please check out her new hunger games fanfic that she wrote for an English project but never got to use. Please go look at it cuz it's just amazing!


	16. This is not a chapter

Hi, I'm really sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I've been sort of depressed and I really need to tell someone why... The reason is tomorrow my 3 year old foster sister is leaving to be adopted by her uncle... She will be on the opposite of the world from me and I will possibly never see her again.

I am the sister to one younger and one older brother and so before she came to live with us I had never had a sister or someone who really relied on me. I won't tell you why she came to live with us because that would be insensitive to her, also despite all the horrible things she has been through in her short life... She is the cutest, most adorable (yet a bit annoying at times) little sister I ever had and ever will have!

I love her, I'm depressed, now you know why I haven't been posting...

I won't really know how it will feel until she has already parted and because of that you may experience less updates and more sad plot lines. I am sorry for any inconvienience and I will make up for it in time. Until then sorry...

(Hopefully) Thanks for understanding, I will try to carry on as soon as possible but I don't exactly how long it will be before everything is normal again.

Thanks.


	17. My favourite colour

**AN:** This is a little break from the main plotline because I felt I needed to get this out of my system. It's a bit sad and the first bit of the confession is based on truth that I told you of before. After that is just a really strange childhood background story but I needed to write this so yeh, here it is. Its not really relevant to the story but you do get a better view on Sif's life before the she beat up Loki so yeh… Enjoy?

Marvel owns Sif and Loki, Tait is mine (muhahahaha)…

* * *

Chapter 16

The gentle evening dusk settled over the city of Asgard, as the last of the suns golden rays illuminated a shining feminine figure. Sif's armour twinkled in the light as she leant against the balconies rail, her long black hair gently flapping in the cool evening's breeze. "Sif?" another figure stepped into the light of the balcony. "Loki you scared me!" she snapped her head to face the youngest son of Odin. "Sorry I didn't intend to frighten you" Loki apologized "I was just wondering where you went that's all". Sif sighed as she returned her gaze to the golden scene "I couldn't sleep so I came out here, I'm sorry I worried you Loki", "It's ok" he replied as he too leant against the balconies rail. They looked over the city for quite a while until Loki turned to Sif "What childhood did you lead before you came to the palace?" the emerald eyed prince queried.

Okay so maybe Sif had kept certain details from her peers, so what! It was for good reason and it was entirely irrelevant to anything. "Why do you wish to know?" she asked trying to find a way out of the increasingly sensitive subject. "Well all I have ever known about your past is that you are an orphan and you like pummeling princes" Sif sniggered a bit towards the end of Loki's sentence and she looked into the depths of Loki's eyes. Maybe there were some clues about what he really knew and what he really wanted to know… "The part I don't get is **how** you managed to stay alive if you did not even know your parents. You must have been young? How did you fair?"

Sif had dreaded the moment when she would ever have to answer that question, she could already feel tears welling up being her eyelids that fluttered shut to prevent them from falling. "You want the truth" she asked her glossy brown eyes questioning those of Loki's. "You do not have to answer Sif but I think it would help you if someone else knew, also as crazy as it must seem coming from me… I prefer truth to lies". Sif took a deep breath and rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Ok, sometimes I have these nightmares, its always the same and it's always more horrible then the last…

_"Mummy loves you, don't forget that always __**remember**__ the people who love you. A tear falls down the mothers face and her head snaps jerkily as the door begins to bang open. The little girl starts to cry as the intruder enters, horrific shouting drowns her quiet cries out and then finally blood-curdling screams bounce around the tiny room_.

Sif didn't even notice that she was shaking and that her eyes were squeezed tight. A warm hand unraveled her clenched body and her brown eyes swim with tears as she turns to look up t Loki. "I'm sorry Sif I shouldn't have forced this out of you" he said gently stroking Sif's black hair as she gently sobbed. "And Loki? I'm not sure if its me or" Sif broke down into another wave of sobs. Loki embraced her shaking body and she sobbed into his warm chest. He hated seeing her like this…"Its ok, it's better if someone knows" she sniffled and she took another deep breath, a while later she spoke again... "Anyway after that, I don't really know what happened but a carpenter called Tait raised me. He was poor but he was a father to me when no one else was and he gave me opportunities, he gave me a future...

I went to school but I had no interest in the feminine arts and so one day I announced that I wanted to train with the boys" she gave a dry chuckle and she sniffled a bit. "Oh dear, I can see where this is going" Loki grinned and Sif smiled weakly back at him. "Anyway the boys thought I was being ridiculous and so they laughed at me…" Loki shook his head and chuckled. "Yeh, I know!" Sif grinned as she turned to face Loki "Let's just say you were not the first boy to get beaten up by me". And the two both burst out laughing.

When they had finally calmed down Sif gasped as Loki embraced her in a warm hug. "What was that for?" she queried as they broke apart. "For telling me the truth" he smiled weakly. And she smiled back at him until she once again turned to the scene in front of her, the golden rays had already vanquished and the last colours of sunset shined over the horizon. She was illuminated by the moonlight and the stars were starting to emerge from the night sky. "Do you love me?" Loki asked again, he needed to hear the words face to face.

"Ever since I came to the castle" she concluded but Loki frowned he needed to hear those words come from her lips. Sif noticed Loki's disappointment so she continued… "Your favourite place was under that tree, there you would perform your magic. In the training centre you preferred to read and you would spend almost everyday in the library." Sif looked deep into the emerald eyes in front of her. "I noticed you since I first came to live in the palace…. Because I really do love you" She smiled softly. Loki's heart leapt at her confession but then it sank. "I'm a frost giant," he said shutting his eyes tightly to try and block out her disappointment and anger...

A small hand caressed his face, "Then you're my favourite colour"

* * *

**AN:** I thought I needed a bit of a change from the plot so here's your emotional lovey dovey chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully I will get to write some more with Loki and Sif or maybe Jane and Thor ;) but we shall have to see. The chapter is a bit short because I really wanted the last line to be Sif's…

Thank you for all your support and I hope to update soon (if I can) also review with any ideas or comments they really help me loads. Also please check out Impeyfluff's fan fiction 'A vendetta' (It's a hunger games fanfic) Thanks ;)


	18. Everything will be ok

Chapter 17

Loki didn't even know how or when they had ended up sleeping on his bed after their discussion but there he was waking up to see his oh so familiar ceiling. He rolled over to see if Sif was there and he saw her sucking her thumb with her legs sprawled out across the silken sheets. Yet still she looked bizarrely beautiful, her face free from her slightly snarky expression she usually wore during the day. It was instead soft and peaceful as her blanket of black hair outlined her head that occasionally bustled about before it settled again. "How elegant you look like in your sleep" Loki sniggered as Sif's eyes fluttered open and she replied with a grunt that didn't exactly help her point...

"I should probably help out Thor" Loki switched to a more serious tone. "Meh, ten more minutes please," she groaned as she rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Whattcha" She yelled as she sprung up in a fighting pose which made Loki laugh "It's ok you just fell off the bed" he said while throwing a pillow at Sif's now confused face. "Ow" she groaned as she awkwardly shifted around in her armour that she had slept in. "Yeh you really should of taken that off before you fell asleep. Why do you even wear that stuff all the time?" Sif sat back down onto the bed and chucked one of Loki's many pillows at his face. "Hey I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Oops" she grinned "Anyway you should always be prepared for battle," she answered. "I bet you haven't even touched a dress!" Loki teased hitting Sif in the face with yet another pillow.

"I have!"

"Really?"

"Yeh."

"When?" a long pause passed between the two. "Exactly!" Loki chuckled in triumph "Shut up" Sif said as she pushed Loki off the bed.

"Ow" Loki moaned rubbing his butt "Go on, Thor needs you" she said more seriously. "Fine, fine I'm up, I'll see you later?". Sif shuffled until she sat up on silken greens. "Yes, we shall go to dinner together." "No, meet me here… I will cook you dinner" Sif looked startled, "You can cook!" and a smug smile spread across Loki's face. "As the Midgardians would say… Hell yeh" Loki grinned as he walked out of his chambers.

It wasn't long before he reached Thor's door, he could hear a soft shuffling but when he knocked everything went silent. "Who is it?" a shaky voice asked. "It's me, Loki" he replied gently pushing open the door… Thor was crouched in a corner of his room waving a lamp threatingly at Loki. "Seriously, a lamp shade?" Loki asked and Thor begins to tremble. "Oh, its ok brother" Loki went over and took the lampshade from Thor's shaking hands. He knelt down and gave Thor a tight hug before he led him to the bed. "Everything will be ok, we will find a way to get your Jane back ok? But first I need you to calm down…" Thor began to take deep breaths until he finally looked up at Loki. "I think I know whom she is with", Thor's eyes widened then saddened in an instant. "H-how do you know she's not al-already…" more tears rolled down Thor's cheek and into his thick blonde stubble.

"Listen" Loki gently held onto Thor's face and he brushed the fat tears away with his green sleeve. " I went to Heimdal after you told me and he could not locate her" he was loudly interrupted by a painful moan that escaped from Thor's lips. "Yes but he said whenever he tried to locate her he would only feel coldness. And so Jane must be alive because otherwise Heimdal would have sensed nothing at all." The sense finally drilled into Thor's emotionally unstable brain. "Y-you really think s-so?" he stuttered wiping his nose ungracefully with his tunic. "Yes" Loki answered as he too went to sit beside Thor on the red silken sheets. "And as I was saying I believe I may know who her captor is." A flush of determination fixed onto Thor's face "Who would dare harm Lady Jane?" he questioned Loki...

…..oOoOoOo…..

Jane awoke again with the hideous creature snarling in front of her as per usual however no matter how many times she saw it, the repulsiveness still flooded through with every look. She flinched in disgust when she felt its chilling breath linger on her skin and sharp pains suddenly seared through her lungs. It would appear the affect of the torture was still apparent in her body so she let out a deep sigh. Well at least she could breathe now! Yes, things could be a whole lot worse right now and somehow she knew that this wouldn't be a peaceful encounter. "Jane" the voice dripped with icy venom that sank into her weakened body making it shudder slightly. "Seriously what are you!?" Jane managed to muster the strength to yell at this thing.

"You want to know my identity mortal?" it sneered "And why pray should I grant you such a pleasure of knowing my name?" Jane tried to shield herself from the thing's icy breath as it smirked in her obvious discomfort. "Fine, I will tell you Midgardian" the disgusting grey fingers grasped at its hood… "Because I want you to know the name and the face of the last thing you see before I rip you from the face of this world!" And with that the creature yanked off the hood and Jane was frozen in utter fear and disgust…

"I am, the Other…"

* * *

**AN:** I was trying to do that cross cutting or whatever it's called but I couldn't so yeh… Sorry that it's another short chapter because I was really determined to get regular chapters out every other day (hopefully I can stick to that). And I hope you liked it, please review for improvements or new ways for the plot, oh and check out impeyfluff's 'A Vendetta' (Hunger games fanfic).

Thanks ;) Robin out!


	19. Idiots, kisses and rainbow (bridges)

Chapter 18

"So you think that it's the Other?" Thor's voice trembled, Loki tried to look into his older brothers eyes but he couldn't. He could only bow his head and give a curt nod as he tried to focus on his own opinions... Yes he was certain it was the Other because as many foes as Asgard and Thor knew, this act was something personal. And now both Thor and Loki were trapped… Thor would **never** let harm come to Jane and Loki (as much as he hated to admit) would not allow Thor to fall into such despair. There was also the fact that he would not let harm come to the innocent because as much as he hated what he had done in the past, wallowing in self pity didn't seem like the right solution. Instead he and Thor had to confirm this somehow and then somehow avoid the evil plan. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Thor looked up looking like a lost puppy and Loki lost his focus. It was really hard to think when someone was pleading right beside you!

"Okay so here's what I think has happened" Thor nodded obediently, "The Other obviously wasn't very happy that his plan with me…" a huge lump formed in Loki's lean throat and his voice went raspy. "Sorry" Loki apologized as he tried to subdue the horror and the swelling that blocked his head and lungs. "Well I think his 'plan' didn't work out and he didn't like the outcome so I believe he is trying again" Loki choked out. But he regained himself and continued, looking deep into the sapphire eyes of Thor as he did. "Were both trapped now as the Other is using Jane as bait in order for something bigger. Hmm… any ideas what he wants?" Thor hung onto ever last word that left the silver tongues lips…

"Well every foe we face wants our kingdom" Thor shrugged. "Yes but there's something else… but I can't lay my finger on it at the moment" Loki trailed into deep thought. "I will let you consider brother while I confirm with Heimdal that it is the Other behind this… thank you for your help Loki" he gave a weak smile as he left Loki pondering on his bed. "Find out quickly please" Loki yelled after him.

But of course Thor had no intentions of returning, well at least not without Jane…

…..oOoOoOo…..

Sif searched everywhere; he was neither in his chambers nor the library. "I am going to kill him," she muttered under her breath as she walked towards a majestically large oak door. Never and she meant never had she ever been stood up! (Well she never had really gone out before so she wouldn't really know) but details aside when she got to him he would not get off lightly lets put it like that! "Thor have you seen…" she pushed at the large door and it swung slightly on its hinges revealing the emerald prince himself! Hands on her hips she gazed into the green orbs that followed her entrance "You were meant to meet me over an hour ago" she huffed. Loki's mind snapped, he had completely forgotten about dinner with Sif! He had to restrain himself from banging his head against the bed because otherwise Sif might aid him…

"I'm sorry I…" she wasn't buying it, just tell her the truth Loki… "Sorry I was trying to find out who had captured Jane Foster of Midgard". The cute confused expression that next crossed Sif's face was a surprise "No one ever said Lady Jane was in trouble! We must help her at once!" Loki sighed and clutched his pounding head, his brain was exhausted and he still hadn't found a way to defeat the Other and take back Jane Foster. "No wait, your just as strong willed as Thor, we have to get our facts then…" Loki froze and Sif could tell from his expression what had happened. "Oh no, Thor" he growled and Sif instantly knew what had happened as she grabbed Loki's green sleeve and rushed out the chambers. They broke into a quick pace and soon they had reached the palace stables. Two mares where already prepared and both Loki and Sif mounted them before the stable boy could notice!

The heavy patter of the horse echoed loudly off the rainbow bridge as it glowed and sparkled "idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot" Loki growled rhythmically through the thudding of the hooves. The Bifrost was gradually getting closer but with each stride Loki somehow he knew he was already too late… Why had he even let Thor out of his sight for even a second! His knuckles whitened as he clenched down on the leather reins. What angered him even more was that he had fallen for one of the pettiest lies Thor had ever conjured! Of course he was going to run head first for Jane, why hadn't he thought of that?

Loki literally jumped off his horse instead of dismounting as he stormed forwards to meet the mighty Heimdal. Sif sighed and casually lowered herself from the mare before patting it and walking to follow in Loki's flustered wake. She gazed at Heimdal who stood as impressive as always, with his glittering gold armour that accompanied the most fascinating set of golden eyes. She followed them determinedly as she to reached Loki. "Has Thor passed here?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. "Yes" boomed the reply, Loki shook his head for a few seconds allowing a moan to pass his lips. "Has he used the bifrost?" Loki asked not really wanting to know the obvious answer. "Yes" came the reply again and Loki's head lowered into his palm as he groaned loudly. "He was off to Midgard to meet with the Avengers" Heimdal stated. "No, he was off to rescue Jane Foster" Loki mumbled, "When did he leave?". "You just missed him," well that was a slight upturn this utter plan of failure! "Good, could you possibly find his location so we may know where to go?" the mighty gate keeper turned "One moment my Prince…" Loki then turned to Sif. "I am sorry about our dinner, another time maybe?" he asked looking into the wary brown pools of emotion. When suddenly they sparkled, Sif smiled weakly and placed a hand against Loki's pale cheeks.

"This is much more exciting!" Loki felt her reassurance flood through him. He lifted his brow "And dinner wouldn't of been adequate entertainment for you my lady?" he asked sarcastically. "Hey I know something even better!" Loki lifted his brow again in genuine intrigue "What would that b…" Sif took a step forwards and kissed his lips. It was a gentle and sweet kiss that felt good against his, Sif herself also had to admit Loki was a good kisser! His lips were warm, so unlike the nature of the frost giant that he claimed to be. Was she disturbed by the fact he was a frost giant? No. Was he distracted by her tragic past? No! They both had accepted each other as they kissed on the brilliant rainbow bridge that faded leaving both of them alone in an extraordinary experience. Nothing could ruin this moment as the brown eyes gazed into those green eyes and both lips combined in an amazing sensation. "Err… My Lord." Oh well except that…

Loki pulled himself from Sif as they both gasped for air, "Wow awkward" Sif grinned as she rocked on her heels. Heimdal stood startled but he regained himself as well as Loki. "Well, where is he located?" Loki asked with his lips gently curved in the aftermath of the amazing kiss. "That is the problem my lord, I cannot locate Prince Thor I only feel a coldness…" Loki froze and his smile vanished, no this couldn't be possible! Thor wouldn't have got himself captured in the space of 5 minutes! _**Captured?**_ **_What if he's dead? _**A little voice sneered in Loki's head. "No, no. This cannot be" a gentle hand touched his shoulder "Loki, we will go back to the palace, there we will think about this situation. Thank you Heimdal" she nodded at the gatekeeper and he nodded in return. And so she turned and steered Loki away from the site of the bifrost. Gently leading him to his mare before mounting her own. Loki wasn't even aware how he had gotten onto his horse but soon he felt the rush of wind meet his face as they rode to the palace. And yet he could not feel a thing, he was numb and emotionless as the hooves echoed in his heart, this was **all** his fault!

**AN: **Okay there are a few things I want to clear up…

Sif is **not **a slut or anything of that nature! She was just rather unfortunate to be mixed up in pairings at first… As I hadn't planned the plot at all because I'm silly and this I my first fanfiction.

Also as I already mentioned and if you hadn't noticed: I plannned zilch of this as it just came from really cool and nice reviews or from my head. So sorry for the jumbled up plot's that constantly change… In other fanfictions I will try to plan!

Last of all thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed Loki and Sif's first kiss and sort of less enjoyed but still enjoyed reading Thor's departure into Midgard. The ploy continues in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW as I said they really help out and I couldn't do anything without you guys ;). Thanks Robin out! :D **__**


	20. No control

Chapter 19

"Oh come on," Jane groaned as she once again awoke from her inky cell (also known as sleep). Little shivers of fear still rang through her body from her last meeting with the Other. Even a slight breeze caused her body to cower away! Which of course meant that the sight of the wrecked body on the floor near her feet caused her extreme shock and devastating fear, that made her eyes squeeze shut. "That's not body, that's **not** a body…" She chanted until she finally reopened her eyes, yet the mangled thing still lay as motionless as ever on the white floor. It looked so strange seeing something so wrecked and dirty in a place so spookily clean!

She found she could rise from her chair and that her arms were free, _was she meant to investigate? _She rose and despite the wailing voice inside her head screaming _GET BACK,_ she continued on her path. _Ok it's a human,_ the conclusive thought comforted her, as mangled and torn this human was his or hers presence gave Jane hope. How she craved the company of a fellow being, _how long have I even been in here for?_ She thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted. She looked at the ground and human stirred and flipped onto its back while it winced "Thor!" how had she not recognized him! Even in the plain grey t-shirt she should of known! "You came for me" she whispered her eyes crinkled as tears of happiness rolled down her face and into Thor's. "Of course I would… Ow" he winced as Jane had tried to pull him up into a sitting position. "Are you ok" Thor tried to hide his pain with a weak smile "I will be… Ah!" he exclaimed again clutching to his ribs. "I am just glad you are un-harmed Jane"

This should have touched her but Jane felt a rush of anger towards the Asgardian before her "You shouldn't of come, you fool" but she broke off into heavy sobs covering her face with her hands. "Jane…Jane look at me" she sniffled but obliged and turned to face the God wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. "As long as I am here with you" he smiled which made Jane smile. A comforting silence fell between the two but it was broken by a sob or maybe a laugh? It was hard to tell…

"You look awful" she giggled her fingers hovering above his face as not to hurt his bruised cheek. Thor's big hand took the smaller one and pressed it down, although it hurt Jane's warmth felt good on his skin as if it were some sort of medicine. "Well I never knew you had such err… simplistic style" he chuckled indicating their small white cell. "Yes, well at least it is cozy" she smiled weakly and the two burst out into laughter. And they laughed and laughed until they heard a loud clank that turned both their heads to a now visualizing door. A thing covered from head to toe in a white uniform stood before them. It's 'hand' reached towards where its 'ear' would be… "The reunion went not as I planned, take the woman" a cold voice snarled into the white thing's ear. Both Thor and Jane were taken surprise by the sudden attack and it was far to late for Thor to tackle the creature as it took away Jane… "JANE" he yelled and yelled but the door closed behind the two and Thor was left facing a white wall. He pounded at it but his attempts were in vain as he stared at the white wall that seemed untouched besides the small pink smudges. It was his blood from his throbbing hands. "Nooo" he sank to knees in an emotional heap. _What was the point? He couldn't even protect Jane…_

…..oOoOoOo…..

Loki also curled hopelessly in a heap on the marbled floors of his chambers. His brain aching his body exhausted, he couldn't carry on like this… "Loki we must stand and fight" a gentle yet determined voice rang through the room. "What is the point Sif? I cannot do this without Thor, I mean I was doing this for Thor but…" Sif sighed and placed a hand on Loki's arched back. "Yeh I know, he sort of changed the plan" she wanted to make the conversation light, but it was proving difficult. "Look I am certain Thor is fine, don't underestimate him". "But I wasn't" Loki moaned. "Yes you were anyway, now Thor can protect both himself and Jane. They are not lost to us Loki" her voice faded and Loki's green eyes traveled to catch the brown ones. When he suddenly saw that they were swimming with tears "At least he's with the one he loves…" she choked. "Excuse me" and she left leaving Loki kneeling on the floor once again.

"Think, think, think" Loki smacked his hand against his head in frustration until all the energy was seeped from his body. He crawled to his bed and clumsily clambered onto the slippery green silks until he was on top of them. He shuffled himself so he could face the ceiling and he let his hands and legs spread randomly across the covers. _What did she mean?_ A little voice nagged him, he tried to shake the thought from his head but it only penetrated it further. **_She was crying wasn't she! _**The little voice sneered… **_You made her cry! She loves Thor! Why else would she be crying?_**_ "_No, No, NO" Loki growled tossing his head to rid himself of this voice. _What was bothering Sif? _Loki thought harder and harder. **_You imbecile, she needs you_**_,_ the voice replied. Loki literally could have smacked his face off knowing that he had grown such a large amount of ignorance since he had told Thor everything would be ok.

He had not only let Thor down but he had also hurt Sif and Jane Foster. _Loki these things are __**meant**__ to disturb you… _

"The Other wants me"

…..oOoOoOo…..

Never ending screams shrieked through Thor, his head bent in between his knees with his arms cradling his shaking body... He had given up on covering ears long ago because no matter what he tried the screams would somehow find a way into him. No matter what he did he could not shield himself from the screams of Jane… The torture of hearing your love ones cry was enough to break anyone and Thor thought himself already broken beyond repair. _Would he ever see her again? _He wanted to say yes, yes he would but the answer didn't seem to fit with the question and he really didn't want to say no. It was then that an eerie silence filled the room, the shaking in Thor's body ceased and he was left huddled on the floor. His arms released the grip from around his legs and he sat looking at the empty room. When suddenly a limp figure was tossed into it, Thor's body was too slow to catch it so it slumped to the ground. Motionless and fragile, his Jane was back.

He scrambled towards her body and gently rolled it so he could see her face. Her eyes were squeezed unnaturally tightly and a big bruise lay over her delicate eyelids. The angry red slashes marked her beautiful skin and her cut lip remained swollen and bloody. Thor brushed away most of the blood with his sleeve and the tears that fell onto her face. His vision was blurred but he tried to prevent it, because he didn't want to lose sight of her again. As he brushed away loose strands of her hair, the laughing girl had been reduced to a limp body in a matter of hours. The only comfort besides her company was the slow rise and fall of her chest. She was not gone; she was too strong to be gone…

It was weird; Jane wasn't suspended in the darkness that she usually encountered whenever she fell unconscious. Instead she felt peculiarlyfree from her body. She was aware of her surroundings yet she felt unattached, as if her body was trying to lock her out of control. She could feel it awakening but she also couldn't, it was such a bizarre experience it made her head go giddy or did it? She couldn't feel the giddiness; she could only feel lightness as she saw her eyes open. Her emotions clouded, she saw him, tears rolling down his face. "Pathetic" she snarled, no that's not what she meant was it? Even with this Thor's blue eyes lit up "Your awake" he smiled sniffling away his tears. "Get off me" Jane snapped but in her eyes a desperate part of her was trying to break free. As Thor's face fell "I'm sorry" he said backing away warily. **_Thor help me _**Jane yelled but she had no control…

* * *

**AN:**So yeh, basically if you got confused (which I did)… Loki has realized that the Other wants him, not Asgard nor Jane or Thor. Also Thor has just heard Jane's screams and when she comes back she is not herself. She is but that part of her it trapped out from control. I got the idea from Peeta Mellarks tracker jacker venom condition thing. So there is Jane trying to break free to stop herself from hurting Thor, if you get what I mean.

It's really confusing but the concept should get clearer in my next chapter, which is CHAPTER 20! I will try to make it the longest and best chapter ever because this is a real achievement for me, I was meant to end this ages ago but I just couldn't not finish it properly!

Finally I would like to conclude on a Remembrance Day note… This has no relevance to fan fictions but I would just like to say this day we need to remember the perished souls and broken families that lie in the wake of the terrors humankind has inflicted upon itself. We need to remember the lives that have been so cruelly shorten because they fought to protect us. So please on this day remember the brave people out their and those equally brave families, Thank you. **__**


	21. Through the portal

**AN: **Not only is this my 20th chapter, it is also the 50th page I have written on the word document I write this story on! I'm so happy people have been reading this! Thank you all, enjoy (this is a build up chapter)

Chapter 20

So if the Other wanted him then what could he do? Was it really like one of those 'I'll-give-myself-up-if-we-get-the-hostages' plan, or was it more then that? It probably was the hostage plan because Loki wouldn't trade himself for anything besides Thor or Sif (and the Other knew that). It was just the way he worked; maybe when he was evil he would have tried to get some selfish purpose out of his aid. But he knew now (with the reassurance of his friends) that he would never try something that may hurt them or anyone.

So instead he just tried to live life and put his evilness behind him because living in the past didn't really seem like a great idea. Especially when his memories included bloody hands and lots of dead people…  
Yet to be honest Loki still never thought himself or his 'past life' as pure evil, all the deeds he had performed had been triggered by something. All the trying to kill Thor and trying to enslave the entire Midgardian population had been fueled by lies, deceit and anger. But before that he had really just been that odd confused kid. The second son of Odin that no one really knew much about besides he sometimes played pranks on the palace guards…

And now Loki would spend endless nights asking himself what had gone so wrong? Where had that little prankster gone? Had he disappeared when he realized he was Jotun? No, although the deceit had thrown him out into the deep end it hadn't turned him evil! It was most likely to have been being told that he would be king. Only to be put down again, it had seemed like he was never been good enough for anyone. He was the one that tried but always failed, but not now! He didn't need to seek for praise because he didn't care; at the moment there were much greater issues at stake. And he wouldn't let himself spiral into depression because then he was no help to anyone. He needed to do this; he needed to save Thor because he felt that if he succeeded then at least he could prove himself. Not to the others, he had no care about what people thought about him! No this time this was for him; he was going to destroy the thing that had caused so much recent pain! And he smirked, he couldn't help thanking the Other, if it weren't for his momentary amnesia he would probably still be on his side. And now the Other had essentially signed his own death warrant and Loki wasn't going to ignore this, he was going to carry out the deed. He was going to avenge himself and save his brother and Jane Foster. He wasn't going to turn himself in. He wasn't going to come quietly…

…..oOoOoOo…..

"Jane" I'm sorry Thor backed away from the petite woman, despite her size her current situation scared Thor. The one he loved was staring at him with the utmost loathing, her eyes alone felt like cold daggers in Thor's heart. The brown iris's darkened until they were almost black, she hated him but she didn't, she loved Thor didn't she? Yes I do! She screamed but her body flung her back away from control, keeping her out once more. "I hate you" she spat snarling at Thor who became afraid of the cold voice. "No I don't," she said softly shaking her head tears flowing from her eyes as they returned to their normal warm hazel colour. "Jane are you ok," Thor asked gently edging towards her shaking body. "I'm fine, sorry".  
"It's ok" and he embraced her in a tight hug, "Never leave me Thor" she sniffled, "I won't" Jane giggled but got caught in a hiccup. "Now you gave me hiccups" she playfully smacked Thor in the arm and Thor instinctive reaction sent Jane flying through the air and crashing into the white wall. "Oh Jane I'm so sorry" Thor ran to her aid "Hey it's ok, it's your instinct" she replied, maybe Thor wasn't as use to Midgardian customs as she had thought…

Her soft eyes melted Thor's soul and he just knew he had to get out of this quickly; Jane was just too fragile to suffer like this. She wasn't meant to be here, she deserved better and Thor needed to find a way out for her! He wasn't going to let her be harmed like this he was going to protect her. "I will make sure no harm comes to you Jane" she looked up from being wrapped in his arms. "That's a bit of a tall order for you isn't it?" She yawned. All the commotion had made her dreary and her body was knackered "Well I will make do, I will protect you Jane, Jane?" the delicate form in his arms snuggled down. "I love you…" she whispered before she fell asleep in Thor's arms. He didn't dare disturb the sweet sleeping form in his arm so instead he shuffled to the edge of the room and sat down against the white wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it was ok, he had Jane safe in his arms and soon he would find a way out. "I love you, sleep tight" he kissed Jane's forehead. Before his eyes began to droop as he too fell into a slumber.

…..oOoOoOo…..

Loki dressed in a simple green tunic with black trousers before finally placing on his battle armour. Although it was less 'exaggerated' and as big as the other Asgardian warriors, the task of adorning it was still very tedious. And it took him a while to finally get use to his new excess weight as he plodded round his room still finalizing the details of his plan. If everything worked out ok it would be but another sunrise before Thor and Jane were free. Yet of course nothing turned out perfectly, it never did! Especially if it was himself or Thor included in the plan…

Loki sighed, he didn't know much about Midgard because out of all the bad things Loki's amnesia could of got rid of; it instead had lost good memories and some of his knowledge. So now he had been made to re-read the colossus encyclopedias from Midgard to get some understanding. Not that he didn't like reading! No it was just strange, he knew the facts but he also didn't and so he had to go through the same books again, which was quite tiresome. Also the Midgardians views varied wildly and it was very hard to get a good picture of it. Yet all was well now, all he had to do was focus. It was now or never!

He carefully slotted in a dozen of throwing knives into concealed pockets of his armour as well as slotting in a dagger for good measure. Because although Thor would often mock Loki's throwing knives compared to him brandishing a sword, he was the one coming to the rescue him... Plus he didn't really need the knives; he would use his strongest weapon, his magic. The knives where only they're as a comfort but he rarely used them. Why would he if he could just use his magic instead? Also there were some things that common weapons couldn't do, they couldn't open portals!

He smirked focusing hard and soon a small crack of darkness spread in the air, the crack expanded until it was like a small doorway. And through it was nothing but darkness and the occasional twinkle of stars. _This was it _Loki thought to himself _I'm coming_, he reached to the side to retrieve his helmet but his hands stumbled around on the empty table. Where had it gone? He turned and saw a rather unimpressed Sif twirling a silver helmet in her hand. "And where do you think your going?" she smiled walking towards Loki. "I need to do this Sif, please don't try to stop me, they don't have much time and I don't want to hurt you" Sif scoffed "Who said I wanted to stop you? It's a good thing I intend to **help** you otherwise you would be the one getting hurt" she smirked crashing the helmet hard over his head. "Ow" Loki moaned adjusting his helmet so he could see properly "Look I don't want you getting hurt Sif…" but he trailed off knowing he had lost the argument. Sif was coming no matter what!  
"Come on, you said they didn't have long" she sneered checking to see if her sword was intact in its sheath. (She wore her armour all the time for events like this. She hated being unprepared) "Ok fine" Loki shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know what he would do if she got hurt… He shook the thought from his head, he needed to focus for the portal "Ladies first" he bowed sarcastically. Sif strode forwards and was consumed into the portal smacking Loki in the head as she passed. "Again?" he asked but she had already travelled through the portal… He took one last glimpse at his room then he too delved into the inky darkness.

**AN:** Sorry but I needed to get Loki's emotions out in a build up chapter! Expect some interesting things next chapter… Will try to update soon and sorry I posted this late, my big bro kept using my mac to do his work :/


	22. The big rescue

Chapter 21

Loki emerged from the portal only to have a cold blade point at his throat; he could feel the sword slowly piercing into his neck as the portal shrank into nothingness. There was no way back as his arms where seized by cold hands. He felt the snarl of the repulsive breath as he was pushed forwards where the crowd of the Chitauri had parted. Sif already stood in the middle of the circle grinning despite the current situation, her sword lay discarded on the ground and her hands were concealed behind her back. She grinned as Loki stumbled into the centre, an ugly Chitaurian guard also bounding his hands together before he joined the ring of his comrades. Loki stumbled and bumped into Sif quickly mumbling an apology. The Chitauri around them started chattering nosily, their voices forming screeches and growls. He took advantage of the situation and leant towards Sif so they could talk "Where are we Loki?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "We are on Midgard" he replied adjusting his position as the Chitauri carried on talking, damn he should have studied Chitaurian! "I haven't visited Midgard in a while, but I'm pretty certain it didn't look like this" she exclaimed. Loki eyed the surroundings beyond the grotesque soldiers; he had teleported to the Chitauri, not the place however he knew that this was Midgard. "Well I don't think pretty meadows are their forte and I'm certain he doesn't want to be as noticed as before," he whispered as Sif's eyes traveled around the broken wasteland. It was an ugly field that spread out for miles, the dirt floor was bumpy and bits of metal poked out at odd angles. A gaping hole could be seen from their position as it stood out from the ground, a group of angry Chitauri stood brandishing their strange weapons while grumbling to each other…

But then silence spread, the grunts came to a halt and all eyes were on Loki and Sif. A few Chitauri paced towards the couple and so Sif turned so she was back to back with Loki. She could see the Chitauri gripping their weapons tighter as she shuffled around muttering instructions to him, which made the advancing soldiers, quicken their pace. They were a few steps away from the couple when Loki jumped over his bounded hands. Sif then also jumped high up, landing perfectly on top of Loki's extended arms. So that Loki could launch Sif into the air, she bent down and jumped off leaving Loki to slice his fabric bound on a concealed knife hidden under his chest plate...

Sif then landed onto the ground and ran straight towards the oncoming soldiers, they hardly had any time to trigger their guns before she had kicked them away. And with her hands still bounded she took hold of one of the soldiers and hurtled him towards his comrades. Knocking them all to the floor leaving one remaining Chitauri growling with hated. She ran at full pelt kicking him in the chest and once again launching in the air. Her body twisted around forming back flips as she held her bonded arms high over her head. Loki saw the flying figure and using his magic to distract the nearest Chitauri by duplicating himself. The real Loki then drew a knife from his boot, throwing it towards the back flipping figure. The hurtling knife sliced through the air and made clean work of cutting Sif's bound. As her feet found the ground again accompanied by her now free hands that stabilized her body... Loki stared in wonder as she picked up her sword, impaling a soldier, which had suddenly appeared behind her with its dagger raised high above its now dead body. She freed the knife from its still hands and threw it towards Loki's head. He swerved in disbelief just dodging the knife that Sif had aimed at his face. His body crumpling into a dive roll so the grounds impact wouldn't hurt as much. It was only then he realised a protruding knife sticking into a Chitaurian's heart that lay where he had just stood. "Never let your guard down Loki, otherwise next time you'll be the one with a knife sticking out of your face" Sif grinned slowly moving towards Loki whilst cleaning the blood off her sword.

"See look at the mess you made" she pointed her glinting sword at the 30 or so bodies that lay on the ground with various knives or clueless expressions stuck on their motionless bodies. Loki chuckled and a dozen knives soared into his hand as he began to replace them in his armour. "Why didn't you just magic us away" she asked replacing her sword in its sheath and lifting her hand to pull Loki off the floor. He took her hand, "because where would be the fun in that?" He smirked, "you are unbelievable" she whacked him in the back making his helmet slide down over his face again. "Why do you keep hitting me?" Loki asked rubbing he sore back. "Because you deserve it" she smiled sweetly, "now come on where now?" Loki turned to look at the hole that was now waiting unprotected, the guards probably one on the bodies that were now laid on the ground. "I guess over there, but wait I'll cloak us, I think it would be wise if we didn't bring the whole Chitaurian army to us". Sif nodded in agreement, even though she would have preferred to fight it wouldn't help Jane or Thor.

"Ok it's going to feel weird but at least you'll be unseen" Loki was going to be blunt, it was a strange experience even for a skilled sorcerer so he had no clue what it would be like for a non magic wielder. "Ok?" Loki asked, he could already feel his magic buzzing at his fingertips but he wanted to make sure Sif was ok. "Just get on with it," she said in her bravest voice but she was scared as she closed her eyes tightly. Loki began mumbling incarnations under his breath, it sounded weird yet strangely therapeutic to Sif as she felt a giddiness spreading through her veins. An unnatural lightness flew through her body leaving it numb and sensitive yet it felt nice; it was a comfortable lightness that felt cool on her skin. As she tentatively opened one of her eyes, she gasped as she saw her hand disappear before her. She turned it over frantically but she only caught a glimpse of her palm before it too vanished. "This is weird" Sif's eyes darted to Loki's but she found herself looking at nothingness. "Loki?" Her eyes scoured the area drastically. "I'm here it's ok, wait a second" and Sif once again heard more strange words before she felt another strange wave plummeted her body. "Better?" She felt a cool finger lift her chin up and she saw Loki smiling at her. She looked down at her hands that had once again visualized. "Much better, what did you do?"

"I just made it so that I can see you and you can see me, yet we are invisible to other's eyes" he shrugged as if it was the simplest task. "Right, I didn't understand a word of what you said..." She smiled. "You stick to magic I'll stick to fighting yeh? Now let's save the damsels in distress!" Loki turned to her "damsels in distress?" He chuckled at Sif's offended expression. "Hey! I have little to work with here" she exclaimed! "Ok, ok I will brush aside your rubbish catchphrase, just please don't hit me" he laughed walking towards the hole that now stood guard less. "Don't count on it" and soon Loki felt a slap on his helmet making his head dizzy. "Ok I get it! Now come on, we're invisible not in-audible!" He felt another slap on his helmet but Sif had quieted down so they both walked towards the entrance. "Let's do this" Sif whispered and they both stepped through the hole and into the spookily white corridor...

…..oOoOoOo…..

Jane looked up at the sleeping god; she felt his warm arms embracing her body as she gazed at his close eyes. He had watched over her even in sleep, he was truly her guardian angel and she had no idea how she deserved him. First she had run over him (twice), and then she had sat idly in her safe house as Thor risked his life fighting against his own brother! How then had she caught the love of the most kind, cute and handsome man in the world (or realms)? The idea boggled her so she tried to shut it out of her mind, she was already too tired from her strange mental attack she had had yesterday...

Thor stirred but Jane cooed him back to sleep, it was strange how peaceful he looked. His expression was soft and his hair fell messily over his face as his gentle breath blew into Jane's skin. The mellow warmth coursed through her body comforting her as his steady heart beat in time with hers. She was the luckiest woman to have such a lovely man besides her even in their current situation! She was just happy to be with the man she loved and she almost didn't care if he loved her back because as long as he stayed for a little while longer than she would be fine…

* * *

**AN:**Hope you enjoyed my first proper action chapter :D as you can see it's the BIG RESCUE! (yay)  
Also apologies for the messed up plotline for this, I'm just glad that some people read on. I hope I improved…  
Anyways just to say thanks for reading and this story maybe nearing its end, thanks Robin out! ;)


	23. The alarm

Chapter 22

Wailing sirens woke Thor up from his slumber as he stood up in alarm "Thor… Thor you're squeezing me" a little whimper caught his attention. He suddenly realised he had brought Jane's fragile body with him "Oh, sorry". He apologized as he placed Jane back on the ground. She noted that she would have to teach Thor some awareness skills when they got out. If they ever got out she thought but the constant ringing and the grunts consumed her mind, it made her feel weird. "What's all this about anyway?" she asked looking at Thor who seemed to be distracted.

"It means where getting out of here" he smiled…

…..oOoOoOo…..

"You got to be kidding me!" Loki yelled pacing up and down the white corridor that was now screaming with the sound of the sirens. Sif mumbled an apology as she stepped away from the alarm she had just accidently triggered. "What did you even do?" Loki asked his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself from lashing out. "I accidently leant on the alarm," Sif mumbled rapidly so Loki couldn't pick up on her words. But it was an attempt in vain as Loki let out a maniacal laugh that competed with the screeching of the alarm. "Loki?" Sif edged around until she could face him and she almost grimaced as she saw the crazy grin Loki wore. "Loki, snap out of it!" she shook Loki hard, "this isn't you" she gripped his arm tightly trying to revive the real Loki. "Get off me you wench!" he yelled chucking Sif onto the floor. "LOKI! SNAP OUT OF THIS" she sprung to her feet and slapped Loki hard across his face, sending his helmet into the wall.

"Ow, my cheek really hurts" Loki rubbed himself as he felt the tingle of pain coursing through it. "Unbelievable" she muttered as she heard nearing footsteps, she looked around the corridor eyeing another opening. And so she yanked at Loki's arm until they had reached it, a locked door blocked their path but Loki made quick work of it by simply opening it and the flick of his wrist… They then both managed to pull themselves inside and close the door, just as the stampede of Chitaurian soldiers entered the same corridor they once stood in… They couldn't decipher the screeches and growls so the couple huddled holding their breaths. They couldn't make a sound, not now, not when they stood huddled in a dark cupboard. Hmm, dark cupboard, Sif wondered…

…..oOoOoOo…..

_Not now, not now _Jane could feel her control seeping out of her as the alarm wailed on and on but it was already to late. The distracted Thor had no time to prepare himself when Jane punched him hard in the temple. His bulky body dropped to the ground in a dull thud. "Oh my god" the thud brought the real Jane back into control "oh no" she dropped to her knees as she assessed the damage she had done. _Yes you did it _the voice snarled; "Go away" she yelled as she turned Thor's head to face hers. But she already knew she was in trouble when she pulled away her shaking, now red hand…

…..oOoOoOo…..

"No way!" Loki laughed pulling his hand away from his cheek; they stood in front of a colossus wall of weapons. The dimly lit wall still sparkled with weapons from guns to what looked like military adapted slingshots! The range of items left Sif and Loki speechless. "Well that's beautifully convenient" Sif smiled taking hold of a mysterious looking sword. "Hey what does this do?" Loki picked up a strange looking gun, assessing the features of its black form when he came across the trigger, which he fumbled about with in the darkness. "Loki don't…" but light was already spilling into the room and a huge hole stretched into multiple other walls. "Oops"

The wailing of the sirens stopped but the screeches took over as the Chitauri flocked to the weapon cupboard. As they took their last glimpse of the couple before a knife hurtled into them…

Loki stood side to side with Sif, enchanting and throwing knives into the masses of Chitauri. "That was your fault" Sif chuckled slashing down another soldier, "Yes well I did it entirely on purpose, what would we have done otherwise? Sit in a cupboard all day". He grinned at Sif, who chucked several blades in the direction of the attackers. "Come on, we've better get out of here before it's too late" Sif stated because they were vastly outnumbered. "Ok fine," Loki felt a buzzing at his fingertips as his own body took control, freezing every single Chitaurian soldier in a fine ice case. He tried to fight it but his skin began to cool and all too soon his skin started inking a light shade of blue. "Loki, wow" Sif placed more weapons into her armour and headed towards Loki. She had never seen him in his Jotun form, it was just "Extraordinary".

As she walked towards him he tried to turn away but no matter which way he turned Sif would just shuffle round to see him again. So in the end he resorted to covering his ruby red eyes with his now blue hands. He wanted to hide his whole body; he didn't want to show Sif the monster beneath that he had so desperately tried to hide. It was then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, even though Sif's Aesir skin hissed in pain with the contact of Jotun skin, she held it there. Eventually Loki's coolness numbed her hand "Stop it I'm hurting you" he tried to brush Sif off but she stayed. Shuffling closer and examining his intricately patterned skin. She looked into Loki's face that hadn't really changed beside the odd markings, blue skin and his eyes. Which now twinkled like little rubies in the light, she couldn't help but appreciate his uniqueness. He wasn't quite Jotun and he wasn't quite Aesir, he was just Loki…

She leant in and kissed Loki on the lips, there was no burning only coolness that turned into a beautiful heat that warmed both bodies. They only released each other when they were gasping for air "Come on were going to get out of this alive" she smiled and Loki watched the blue pour out of his skin, his eyes glowed red and then returned to their vivid green. "Why wouldn't we?" He smiled leaning in once more and giving a short kiss. "Hey no more until we find Jane and Thor, ok?"  
"Ok" Loki nodded, he wanted to just stay with Sif forever but he wouldn't allow himself that comfort. Because unlike popular belief, Loki actually cared about Thor among a few other select people he could really trust. And so he wasn't going to let himself get in the way of Thor's aid…

…..oOoOoOo…..

"Thor wake up please" Jane shook his arm trying to revive him _how can you wake him up if he's dead? _The voice snarled "No" Jane let out a strangled cry as she began to weep harder. Her hands were shaking hard from the blood and the shock so she couldn't take Thor's pulse from his wrists. Instead, she laid her head down onto his chest; a slow steady heartbeat that she had heard in the morning came back. She cried in joy as she saw his face… It still held a shadow of the smile he had worn when he promised her they were getting out. She clung to every detail as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. It was still warm so she decided to lie down next to him, the sirens had stopped a while ago and she felt calmer. But she still was trapped, there was nothing to do but wait, she couldn't help Thor so she was just going to have to wait till someone could help him. "We'll get out of this I promise, I will never let you out of my sight" she smiled snuggling into his warm arms. She was the protector now; she was going to stay by his side till the very end…

* * *

**AN:** The adventures are coming to a close... :( But first of all I would like to add that I made it so that Loki and Sif mange to find a whole stack of weaponry because strangely convenient things always happen in the movies so why not here ;). Also yes Thor is unconscious, please don't eat me all will be explained in my next chapter. Which will be the final chapter of this fic however for those who are interested there will be a shortish one-shot after this that I will post separately. But I'll tell you more next time until then hope you enjoyed, please review and Robin OUT! ;) 


	24. Together?

Chapter 23

Loki and Sif pressed their backs against the wall as they saw a patrol of Chitauri passing the opposite passageway. "We're not getting anywhere," Loki moaned after the group left. "These corridors are all identical, we'll find them next year at this rate" he trailed behind Sif who opened yet another door. She turned so Loki could look into her annoyed face, "What's your idea then?" She asked hands on hips. Loki smiled and brought his massive gun into view, "well it has firepower" he laughed making Sif chuckle as well, he raised the gun and was about to pull the trigger when. "Loki! Couldn't that hurt them", he stopped for a second… "Nah" and his finger pulled on the cool metal.

…..oOoOoOo…..

"Jane, Jane wake up" Thor gently shook the sleeping form on his chest. "Jane what happened?" He asked dried blood flaking off his face as he wiped it with his finger. She slowly opened her eyes "your awake!" Jane smiled in delight but it fell as she consumed his words. All of a sudden tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "Jane what happened?" He asked again caressing her smooth face with his bloody hands. "Please don't hate me," she pleaded. "Why would I hate you?" He chuckled. "Because I was the one that hit you..." She bowed her head down in shame only to lift it when a bellowing laugh bounced off the walls of the white room.

"You..." Thor fell into another round of laughter "I always liked a girl with a little bite" he laughed wiping tears from his squinted eyes. "So your not angry, what if I had killed you?" She asked hysterically, furious at his carefree attitude.  
"Jane you must know it takes more than a hit to take me down" he chuckled. Jane smiled, "so you forgive me then?"  
"Of course I do after all I am the mighty Thor, god of Thunder and wielder of the mighty mjol..." Jane finished his sentence by closing her lips around his. Thor pushed harder but Jane withdrew "don't push it my lord" she smiled, "likewise milady" and the two kissed again.

Sparks fluttered in her heart as the minutes stretched on and on, their eyes closed capturing the beautiful moment forever. As Thor's arms snaked around Jane's petite waist pulling her towards him. Suddenly Thor backed off, his head darting from side to side. He sensed something and so in the space of 5 seconds he had dived forward flinging into Jane as they both fell to the ground. Just missing the bits of rubble that now exploded around the room.  
Finally when all the dust cleared a clean hole was visible from both sides of the room. Thor looked down to see if Jane was ok and he saw her startled beneath him, wide eyed but physically intact. She froze when voices appeared through the wreckage...

…..oOoOoOo…..

"Loki this is not a good tactic" Sif yelled but Loki was way to busy walking through the entrances he had just made. "You just can't admit that my idea is way better than yours" Loki laughed smashing his way through another wall. Sif blushed furiously "don't forget I'm the one standing behind you with a sword". She said slashing at a piece of debris when she walked into Loki's back. He remained frozen so Sif edged around to see what he was gazing on.

"Oh wow this is really awkward, Loki maybe we should have rescued them later once they had, um" she said as the couple on the floor scrambled off each other. "It's not like that, the wall, I saved, on the floor..." Thor spoke hastily running out of breath as his face shaded a plum red. "Th-thank you for saving us but why?"  
"Err because, because we did" Loki mumbled, he wasn't very good at expressing brotherly love even with his skilled silver tongue. "So you shot through the wall?" Thor asked.  
"Yeh"  
"Ok" and with that silence spread among the couples.

After a long while Loki broke the silence "So erm should we go home or are you cozy here?"  
"Home" Sif and Thor replied together turning to Jane, "Well Asgard isn't my home…" she trailed off "Oh come on Jane my parents haven't met you, plus I would like you to enjoy my realm".  
"Ok? But how are going to get there?" Jane asked linking her arms with Thor's muscular ones as he beamed down at her. "I could teleport us back, or should we call Heimdal?" Loki asked the group; Jane had no idea what they were talking about so she left the decision to the Gods. Sif brought her hand to her face "Loki what's the all father and your mother going to say? They didn't even know we were going!" Thor's eyebrows furrowed, Loki hadn't even told Odin! Maybe Loki was completely different, well not in a bad way, in a strange and mysterious one he thought to himself. "Although it would be ideal if we could return to Asgard unnoticed it would be a whole different situation explaining where I had gone and why I was accompanied with lady Jane."

Thor had a fair point and it would be very hard to adjust, seeing as Thor hadn't really told anyone about Jane beside his family and his closest friends. So maybe turning up to Asgard accompanied by a lover/mortal was a bad idea "I don't think we have a choice" Loki said turning to his brother.  
"Then let us leave here; it would be much easier for Heimdal to open the Bifrost if we were in an open space". "Oh lots of open space, no problem it's just outside" Sif smiled pulling Loki to her waist. And so the couples walked out of the assorted holes Loki's gun had created.  
"I think those two are together" Jane whispered into Thor's ear, he chuckled as he looked ahead to see Sif pushing Loki aside. "I am happy for them and I am happy for us" he smiled rubbing Jane's band with his huge hand. "Never leave my side ok?" Jane asked knowing it was a high demand. "Always" he replied as they walked through the mass of corridors and past more then several bodies. Jane flinched at the sight of destruction she had mainly caused "It's ok were almost out" Thor squeezed her tighter as if he had read he mind. "It was not your fault, it was mine, I am really sorry you had to go through this all for me. And I haven't properly apologized for not being able to visit you."  
Jane stopped to look into Thor's amazing blue eyes, which gathered like pools of emotion. She smiled, "You were there when I needed you most and that's all that matters Thor. You remembered and you are here now, that's all."

Thor loved the way her eyes sparkled when she felt happy, and right now they were twinkling like the stars of the night sky. "Come on then" he hoisted Jane into the air and over his shoulder, this had been the way he had held his first love but now it would be the way he lifted his true love. Jane giggled as she rested limply on his back; his warmth lit the darkness in her soul as she saw the white floor of the corridors turn into mud. A few drops of rain fell gently on top of her which then were followed with heavier sheets…

"What it's raining! Thor please make it stop" Sif moaned as she used one of Loki's arm as a shield. "My arm is not an umbrella," Loki laughed tugging his arm away from Sif.  
She shrugged "Ok fine" she took his arm and twisted it behind his back in an arm lock as she hauled him high into the air as if he weighed nothing. "Your right this is way better" she chuckled as the hoisted Loki wriggled around in the air as Thor and Jane laughed in amusement.

"Heimdal open the Bifrost" Thor finally yelled after he and Sif had plodded to the middle of an empty area with their partners hoisted onto their shoulders. His hair was already dripping and Loki had stopped wriggling about and now remained unimpressed, soaking while wearing an annoyed face accompanied with crossed arms. "Off you go mister grumpy" Sif giggled as droplets of water cascaded off her armour as she lowered Loki to the ground. Thor also released Jane from his shoulder as the lovers stood in a line waiting for the beam of light.

"Hey Sif" Loki prodded her ribs "What!" she huffed; "Maybe we can have that dinner soon" he smiled. Sif's face lightened up, Loki had just offered her to go on a date! She kissed him hard on the lips and as if it were her job to say something discouraging she regained herself from her exposed sentiment. "It better be good," she laughed nudging him.  
"I told you" Jane whispered into Thor's ear again, his booming laugh lightened the damp weather. "You were right Lady Jane," he laughed kissing her as the beam of light shot down to the ground.

"Together?" Thor looked into the waterfall of light as they began to step forwards. "Forever" Jane took his arm as they walked into the light.  
"And always" the other couple replied as they too were enveloped in the light.

**_The end_**

* * *

**AN:** So yeh, that's my first ever fan fiction completed, ah what can I say? The feels of writing this were off the scale I just love these characters so much! If anyone read this all through I hope you have enjoyed reading it and that you can maybe overlook my crapiness and failure in tying up some of the loose ends. Yes this story was messed up, it had no structure or anything but I still enjoyed writing it ;). It's the first time I have managed to sort of capture people's opinions views and it is possibly the biggest piece I have ever written and I am so proud! I also have loads more ideas for other fan fictions so if you liked this please stick around. I am currently developing a sort of sequel/ending for this so keep an eye out. I will be posting it separately and it should have a better story line flow because this was just a whole load of ideas regurgitated onto a word document using loads of different situations.

As I already said thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction, I aim to improve and I would like to thank **HockeyCatGirl** whom helped me loads through this with her lovely reviews and all around amazingness. Also I would like to thank the help of my school friend **Impeyfluff** who gave me loads of idea and was really nice and cool. Also thanks to anyone else, who did read, like or review this… My appreciation cannot be covered with words and so all I can say is **THANKS AND ROBIN OUT!** (Oh and in case anyone wondered or cared nibor33 is my name backwards and my favourite number ;)


	25. End note

Hello if your reading this you've probably just read/followed this story, I just wanted to say thanks, sorry for the messed up plot and THERE'S A SEQUEL! It took me ages to post and I'm sorry but it's up now and it's called 'No words'. It is a follow on from the plot and shows life after the event...  
If you want to you can read it and I would really appreciate any suggestions for it or any ideas. Thanks again, Robin out!


End file.
